


En hand i himlen

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Summer
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Så här långt har sommaren inte blivit som Isak har tänkt sig. Han är ensam kvar i stan, utan några särskilda planer.Men så dyker Even upp.





	1. Fake, fake, fake

Mot bättre vetande öppnar Isak appen; ser hur den ena semesterbilden efter den andra fyller hans Instagramflöde.

Ljuvliga räksallader och fulla vinglas, halvnakna kroppar och vajande palmer, sand mellan tårna och nattbad i Grekland - allt fladdrar förbi, påminner honom ännu en gång om hur ointressant hans eget liv är just nu. 

Han ser Eskilds partybilder från Ibiza; bilderna Mahdi lägger ut på sin nya flickvän hela tiden; Jonas och Eva som myser i stugan under en filt en regnig semesterdag. Den enda gången han ler är när dagens bild från Magnus dyker upp, taggad med ‘fossbakken_friday’ som alltid på fredagar. 

Isak skrollar vidare ytterligare några minuter innan han uppgivet slänger ifrån sig telefonen på sängen. Han spyr om han ser en enda semesterbild till, eller en bild där någon ser allmänt jävla lycklig ut. Orkar inte. 

Allt är ändå bara fake. 

_ Fake, fake, fake. _

Han sträcker ut sig på sängen där han ligger, knäpper händerna bakom huvudet och stirrar upp i taket en lång stund. Genom det öppna fönstret hörs svag musik från grannlägenheten. Skönt, då är han åtminstone inte ensam kvar i stan när alla andra är iväg.

Den första semesterveckan av fyra har snart passerat och han har i stort sett inte gjort ett skit. De första dagarna var det ganska skönt att vara hemma i lägenheten och hinna ifatt med tvätt och städning, men den tredje dagen kickade rastlösheten in ordentligt. 

Han försökte avhjälpa det med en lång löptur, men hann bara några kilometer innan himlen öppnade sig och han fick vända om, klev innanför dörren alldeles genomblöt. Resten av dagen tillbringade han i soffan framför netflix och tredje säsongen av ‘Stranger things’. 

Det var med blandade känslor han tittade. 

De två första säsongerna såg han tillsammans med sin förra pojkvän, Rasmus. Tankarna hade oundvikligen glidit tillbaka till förra sommaren, vare sig han ville eller inte.

Han tänkte på heta nätter och salta tårar, de återkommande bråken och hur de gled isär allt mer ju längre sommaren gick. Hur det sedan bara tog en månad på distans innan de kom överens på telefon att avsluta det två år långa förhållandet. Det var tio månader sedan nu.

Tiden efteråt var tung - han trodde inte han skulle ta det så hårt som han gjorde. Det var trots allt skönt att slippa bråken och misstänksamheten som kom smygandes allt mer hos Rasmus. I efterhand kändes det mest komiskt med tanke på att det var Rasmus som gick vidare först. 

Det dröjde bara några veckor innan de första bilderna dök upp på hans nya kille. _ Emilian. _ En riktigt slemmig typ, åtminstone i Isaks ögon. 

Han avföljde Rasmus samma dag som bilderna kom, klarade inte av att se honom med en ny kille så kort tid efter deras uppbrott. Han kände sig rejält sårad, ville knappt erkänna för sig själv att han var svartsjuk, men så var det. 

Själv har han inte träffat någon alls sedan det tog slut med Rasmus, har knappt flirtat med någon ens. Han har ihärdigt tackat nej till alla Eskilds dejtingförslag, är inte redo för att bli sårad ännu en gång. 

Eskild har påpekat flera gånger att dejtandet inte behöver leda till något seriöst - tvärtom. Han tycker att Isak ska passa på att ha lite kul, få utlopp för sin sexuella frustration som enligt Eskilds mening börjar bli alldeles för stor vid det här laget. _ “Kravlöst sex baserat på attraktion är så befriande, Isak!” _

Eskild har säkert rätt i att det inte måste bli seriöst på en gång, men tillfälligt sex har aldrig varit Isaks grej. Han provade det ett par gånger för några år sen, men det slutade alltid med dåligt sex och pinsam tystnad morgonen efter när de skulle skiljas åt. Det var då han insåg att han behöver ha en djupare connection med den han har sex med för att det ska kännas bra. Dessutom klarar han sig lika bra på egen hand, om man säger så.

Isak drar ännu en djup suck. 

Så här långt har sommaren inte blivit som han tänkt, eller hoppats på. 

Första sommaren på två år som han är inte är tillsammans med någon, som han är singel. Fri som en fågel. 

_ Och ensam. _

Vännerna visade sig vara uppbokade större delen av sommaren med antingen jobb, utlandsresor, hytteturer eller flickvänner. 

Själv är han ensam kvar i stan, utan några särskilda planer. 

Isak sätter sig upp i sängen och drar ena handen genom håret, känner hur tristessen slår allt djupare klor i honom. Det här går inte längre! Han måste rycka upp sig, göra någonting, kan inte ligga här i sängen hela sommaren och tycka synd om sig själv.

Kanske han ändå borde tacka ja till pappas erbjudande om att komma ut till stugan ett par dagar? Egentligen har han ingen större lust, men har ju knappast något bättre för sig. Och just nu känns vad som helst bättre än det här.

Om inte annat kan han göra det för pappas skull, ge honom en chans åtminstone. Det kan ju mot all förmodan bli riktigt trevligt, även om han knappast har några större förväntningar.

Pappa har redan frågat honom flera gånger, verkar väldigt angelägen om att han ska komma ut och hälsa på. Kanske kan det till och med ge dem möjlighet att skapa nya, goda sommarminnen?

De har inte så många sådana nämligen. 

Han försöker skjuta undan minnen från stökiga somrar i barndomen som genast vill poppa upp, tar istället upp telefonen och väger den i handen några sekunder innan han trycker på pappas telefonnummer och ringer upp.

*

_ “... men så trevligt Isak, då kommer vi och hämtar dig i morgon klockan tio. Det ska bli riktigt kul, jag ser verkligen fram emot det! Ja, de andra också förstås!” _

“Jag också.” svarar Isak med ansträngd röst, samtidigt som han himlar lätt med ögonen. 

_ “Fint! Men då ses vi imorgon! Vi hörs!” _

“J…”

Klick.

Pappa lägger på innan Isak hinner svara. 

Irritationen kommer smygande direkt. Så fort pappa har fått sagt det han vill, klipper han alltid av, lyssnar inte in. Så har det alltid varit. 

Vissa saker kommer nog aldrig ändra sig, tänker Isak surt och lägger sig ner på sängen igen. Han tar ett par djupa andetag, påminner sig själv om att han ska sluta slösa energi i onödan på småsaker. 

Så småningom vandrar tankarna iväg till annat, och han försvinner in i musiken igen som hörs från grannlägenheten. Efter några minuter gäspar han stort och börjar klippa med ögonen.

Han somnar. 

_ Drömmer om vajande palmer och sand mellan tårna, någon att hålla i handen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det är jättenervöst att att posta en ny historia igen! Jag har funderat alldeles för länge på om jag ska eller inte. Men nu kör jag... 
> 
> Titeln på denna fic är hämtad från en låt av Jonathan Johansson. Jag har lyssnat på flera av hans låtar i sommar för att hitta lite inspiration. ❤️
> 
> När jag började skriva på den här historien låg hela sommaren framför oss. Nu ligger den nästan bakom oss, men jag hoppas på att kunna förlänga den ett litet tag till...
> 
> Stort tack till Bewa för att du pushat mig framåt! ❤️❤️❤️


	2. Jävla barnvakt

Strax efter klockan tio nästa morgon stannar en vit Audi av nyare årsmodell utanför porten till Isaks lägenhet. Pappa kliver ut ur bilen och kommer fram, ger honom en hastig kram.

“Hej Isak! Så kul att se dig igen, det var länge sen! Alldeles för länge!” Han rufsar till Isak i håret, som om han fortfarande var hans lilla pojke, inte en vuxen man. 

“Hej..!” Isaks blick söker sig till framsätet på bilen där pappas nya sambo Maria sitter. Hon vinkar glatt till Isak genom rutan.

Han känner henne inte särskilt väl, de har knappt träffats, trots att hon har varit tillsammans med pappa i snart två år nu. Den stora åldersskillnaden mellan pappa och Maria har inte direkt underlättat acceptansen av förhållandet. Hon är bara tio år äldre än Isak och har en son, Oliver, som är sju. I teorin kunde det lika gärna varit hon och Isak som var tillsammans. 

Isak rättar reflexmässigt till håret innan han sätter sig ner i baksätet bredvid Oliver. 

“Hej!” 

Oliver lyfter inte blicken, reagerar inte ens på Isaks röst, är djupt försjunken i ett spel i telefonen. _ Det här kommer bli fett_, tänker Isak sarkastiskt och stirrar ut genom rutan samtidigt som bilen rullar iväg. 

Det tar dem lite mer än en timme att ta sig från Oslo ut till stugan. De småpratar med varandra under tiden, men något meningsfullt samtal blir det inte. Mest kallprat om väder och vind, och om hur stressigt Isak har haft det på jobbet under våren.

*

“Oooooliver!!!! Oliver! Lägg ifrån dig telefonen nu!” Maria ser strängt på Oliver.

“Vänta, jag ska bara finisha en till här…Så där!” Oliver tittar upp, lägger surt ifrån sig telefonen fem centimeter från tallriken. Maria sträcker sig över bordet och tar genast bort telefonen. 

“Inga telefoner vid matbordet, det vet du!” 

Oliver säger ingenting, ger bara sin mamma en tjurig blick. 

“Så hur är det med Markus nu för tiden? Hört något från honom?” Pappa gör ett tappert försök att muntra upp den spända stämningen. 

Isak ser på honom med irriterad blick - kan han inte ens hålla reda på namnet på hans ex?!

“Markus? Du menar kanske Rasmus…?!”

“Ja, sorry! Rasmus menar jag! Inte så lätt hålla reda på alla namn...” Pappa ler urskuldande samtidigt som han stoppar in en bit mat i munnen igen.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag, förstår inte varför pappa börjar prata om Rasmus just nu. “Så många är de inte… men nej pappa, jag har inte hört något från honom. Det tog slut förra året, om du minns. Varför skulle vi höras nu?!” 

Han spänner blicken i pappa, väntar på att han ska tugga färdigt maten. 

“Nej, jag tänkte bara att… kanske ni fortfarande har lite kontakt. Det känns synd att det tog slut bara för att han flyttade till Stavanger. Det var en trevlig kille, tycker jag.”

“Pappa… Det var dåligt redan innan. Det var _ inte _ för att han flyttade dit.” 

“Okej, okej.” Pappa lägger ifrån sig besticken bredvid tallriken och ser nyfiket på honom. “Men du kanske har träffat någon ny… ja, som du dejtar eller så?” 

“Nej.” svarar Isak kort, har ingen större lust att berätta om sitt kärleksliv för pappa. Han har ju aldrig brytt sig särskilt mycket tidigare, så varför låtsas han göra det nu?

“Vem vet, det kanske dyker upp någon i sommar? En liten sommarflirt kanske?” Maria lägger sig plötsligt i samtalet.

“Ja, det hade väl varit trevligt Isak!” Pappa lägger armen om Maria, trycker henne intill sig. “Det kan ju bli mer än en sommarflirt, eller hur älskling?!” Han ser förälskat på Maria, ger henne en puss på munnen. 

“Mmm.” Maria nickar, pussar honom tillbaka. Pappa stryker henne ömt över kinden. 

Isak vänder bort blicken och biter ihop käkarna, klarar inte av att se dem röra vid varandra hela tiden. De har hållit på så här ända sedan de kom fram till stugan.

Även om han är vuxen känns det jobbigt att se sin förälder lycklig med en ny partner. Kanske beror det på alla omständigheter runt omkring det, att vägen dit inte var smärtfri.

Åtminstone inte för Isak. 

Och definitivt inte för hans mamma. 

*

Efter lunch går de ner alla fyra till vattnet, hoppar i direkt från bryggan. Det dröjer inte många minuter innan pappa och Maria går upp och lägger sig på klipporna, tätt intill varandra. Isak ser hur pappa börjar stryka Maria över låret med handen, fram och tillbaka. 

Själv blir han kvar nere i vattnet tillsammans med Oliver, som inte verkar ha några planer på att gå upp. 

“Kolla hur bra jag är på att hålla andan under vattnet!” Oliver sänker huvudet under vattenytan en kort stund innan han dyker upp igen. “Visst är jag bra?!” 

Isak ler uppmuntrande. “Ja, du var jätteduktig!” 

“Är du också bra på att hålla andan under vattnet?” 

“Nja, kanske… var så länge sen jag provade.”

“Men prova då!”

“Jag vet inte om jag vågar…” låtsas Isak och skrattar till. 

Oliver ser skeptisk på honom, lägger huvudet på sned. “Gör du inte?! Du är ju vuxen!” 

“Okej då!” Isak tar ett djupt andetag, sänker huvudet under vattnet, känner hur det omsluter honom helt. Han räknar till tio för sig själv innan han flyter upp mot ytan igen. Kan ju inte vara alltför överlägsen mot Oliver.

“Du var skitbra!” Oliver ser förtjust ut. “Jag ska prova en gång till!” och så försvinner huvudet ner under vattenytan på en gång. I ögonvrån ser Isak hur pappa ställer sig upp och sträcker ut en hand mot Maria så att hon kan resa sig upp. Han lägger ena handen på hennes höft, drar henne intill sig och kysser henne, innan han vänder sig om.

“Du Isak? Vi tänkte gå upp i förväg. Är det okej om du blir kvar här en stund med Oliver?” 

Plötsligt går det upp för honom varför pappa varit så angelägen om att han ska följa med dem ut till stugan - för att vara en jävla barnvakt åt Oliver, så att pappa kan smita undan med Maria när han vill. 

Oliver dyker upp över vattenytan igen. “Nu klarade jag längre än dig!” Ögonen fullkomligen strålar. “Ska vi tävla en gång till?!”

Isak vänder uppmärksamheten mot Oliver igen. “Okej!” 

“Hey! Går det bra eller…?! Isak!” Pappa låter otålig på rösten.

Isak säger ingenting, nickar bara ett kort ja.

Pappas ansikte spricker genast upp i ett leende. Han lutar sig fram mot Maria och viskar något som får henne att fnissa till. Sekunden senare glider pappas hand ner från Marias höft, rör sig över hennes rumpa och klämmer till.

_ Herre gud. _

Isak vänder bort ansiktet och himlar med ögonen, suckar tyst för sig själv. 

Det är nog lika bra att han och Oliver stannar kvar nere i vattnet ett tag till, annars kanske de avbryter pappa och Maria i något han inte ens vill tänka tanken på.

Han faller sakta bakåt, låter vattnet omsluta honom helt, hör Olivers grumliga skratt.

_ Det här känns som sämsta sommaren, ever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Tusen tack för alla kudos och hejarop efter första kapitlet! ❤️❤️❤️ Betyder så otroligt mycket, mer än ni kanske anar.
> 
> Tack för att ni läser! Lite nyfiken på att höra vad ni har för tankar nu...


	3. Skrämde jag dig?

Han står ut i två dygn innan han bestämmer sig. 

Pappa verkar mer intresserad av att gosa med Maria än att ta chansen och umgås med honom. Är det så det kommer vara kan han lika gärna åka hem till sin egen lägenhet igen, ligga i soffan och kolla netflix, istället för att slösa både tid och energi på meningslöst umgänge med pappa.

Han skyller på att han börjar känna sig sjuk. 

Pappa försöker övertala honom att stanna kvar, men ger sig ganska snabbt och skjutsar istället iväg honom till närmsta busshållplats. Säger att han är välkommen tillbaka ut igen, när helst han vill. Isak är inte dum, förstår att pappa knappast tackar nej till lite mer barnpassning.

När han äntligen kliver på bussen mot Oslo känner han en stor lättnad. Han pluggar in lurarna i öronen och höjer volymen, sluter ögonen och försvinner in i musiken. 

Nästan två timmar senare kliver han av på bussterminalen inne i centrum, promenerar hem i ett sommarvarmt Oslo. 

*

Den gråa t-shirten klibbar mot ryggen när han äntligen kliver innanför dörren igen. Han drar av sig den svettiga tröjan och slänger in den på golvet i badrummet, bestämmer sig för att ta en dusch lite senare. Först vill han bara chilla lite.

Golvet i vardagsrummet knarrar välbekant under fötterna när han går fram mot balkongdörren och öppnar upp. Han går ut i köket och hämtar en iskall öl, tar med den ut på balkongen och sjunker ner i den slitna men sköna stolen som är en av få saker han har med sig hemifrån. 

Gammal 90-tals hiphop strömmar ut från ett öppet fönster i närheten och Isak gungar med i takten, njuter av den sköna sommarkvällen. Han följer solstrålarna som smiter in över takåsarna, ner på gården. Han för flaskan mot munnen för att ta ytterligare några klunkar av den svalkande ölen, tänker på hur otroligt skönt det är att vara hemma igen. 

“_Halla. _” 

Isak sprätter till, spiller ut lite öl som landar på magen, precis ovanför naveln. ”Faan…”

Han torkar bort dropparna från magen samtidigt som han reser sig upp och ser sig omkring, undrar var rösten kom ifrån.

“Skrämde jag dig?” 

Mannen på balkongen några meter bort ler mot honom, tar sedan ett bloss på cigaretten han håller i handen. 

“Nej… eller, jo. Lite kanske.” Isak ler generat, går fram och ställer sig alldeles intill balkongräcket. Han trodde han var ensam här ute. Det fladdrar till i magen när han möter mannens blick. Han ser bra ut, väldigt bra ut till och med. 

“Sorry… var inte meningen. Ville bara säga hej.” Mannen ser på honom, sveper hastigt med blicken över Isaks bara överkropp innan han tittar upp igen, nu med ett större leende på läpparna. 

“Hej..!” Isak känner sig plötsligt extra varm om kinderna. “Jag har inte sett dig här förut..? Har Anette flyttat?” 

Det händer att han pratar med Anette ibland, de har ju trots allt bott grannar i flera år och möts ofta i trapphuset när hon ska ut med hunden. När han tänker efter var det faktiskt ett tag sedan han såg henne senast.

Mannen på balkongen skakar på huvudet, blåser sakta ut cigarettröken genom munnen innan han svarar. “Nej, hon är bara på semester. _ USA _. Jag är här och passar Doris under tiden. Anette är min moster.”

Mannen, som ser ut att vara i ungefär samma ålder som han själv, halvligger ner i en liten soffa, har de långa benen utsträckta över ena armstödet. Shortsen har åkt upp en bit på låren och den vita t-shirten smiter åt runt den smala överkroppen. Under kepsen sticker det blonda håret fram. Han fortsätter att se Isak i ögonen, viker inte undan med sin blick. Plötsligt känner sig Isak nästan lite naken.

“Okej....Blir hon borta länge..?” 

“Tio dagar, så jag bor här under tiden. Mamma är allergisk, så vi kan inte ta hem Doris.” Mannen sätter sig upp i soffan, fimpar cigaretten i något som liknar en askkopp. 

Isak studerar hans profil, lägger märke till hans långa hals, ser konturerna av adamsäpplet som sticker ut. Så lutar sig mannen plötsligt bakåt igen, sträcker ut de långa benen på golvet framför sig och lägger armen på överkanten av soffan, ser på honom med intensiv blick. 

Isak känner hur hjärtat slår lite hårdare, lite fortare, än förut. Halsen är torr och han får inte fram ett ljud. Han tar en klunk ur flaskan för att köpa sig lite tid, för helt plötsligt är det som om hela hjärnan har kortslutit sig, som om han inte kan tänka ut en hel mening. 

I samma sekund kommer Doris ut på balkongen och viftar ivrigt på svansen. 

“Tror hon vill ut, måste nog gå.” Mannen reser sig upp, sträcker på sin långa kropp. 

Isaks blick fastnar genast på glipan av bar hud som skymtar mellan shorts och t-shirt när han sträcker ut armarna i luften. Isak sväljer ölen för fort och hostar till, uppenbart distraherad av synen framför sig.

“Men väldigt trevligt att träffas. Då vet jag att jag inte är helt ensam här i huset. Vi kanske ses...” Mannen höjer snabbt på ögonbrynen, ler vänligt mot Isak.

Isak nickar och ler tillbaka. “Ses kanske.”

Mannen skrattar till. “Ja, jag vet inte vad du har för planer i sommar, men jag kommer vara här den närmsta tiden iallafall.”

“Fett!” lyckas Isak få ur sig till slut. Han följer mannen med blicken när han försvinner in i lägenheten, hör klicket när balkongdörren stängs och handtaget trycks ned.

_Fan!_

Han sätter sig ner igen och lutar huvudet bakåt, dunkar det lätt mot väggen ett par gånger och svär tyst för sig själv. 

Det var länge sen han fick sån tunghäfta som nu. Han önskar att han kunde spola tillbaka tiden, ge ett bättre intryck av sig själv, vara rolig och intressant istället för tystlåten och stel. 

Då kanske snyggingen på den andra balkongen inte hade haft lika bråttom att gå in. 

Kanske hade han fortfarande suttit kvar och pratat med Isak, berättat vad han heter eller vad han gillar för musik. De kunde pratat om vad som helst, lärt känna varandra. 

Isak tar några klunkar av ölen han håller i handen, pillar på flaskans etikett samtidigt som han fortsätter tänka på vad som hände nyss. 

Inbillade han sig bara eller hade inte mannen stirrat lite länge på hans överkropp? Log han inte lite extra när han mötte Isaks blick igen, såg på honom ännu mer intensivt? Och det var ju faktiskt han som hade sagt hej till Isak först, inte tvärtom. Dessutom var det väl snarare Doris fel att mannen gick in, inte att han själv var för tyst. 

Det tar bara några sekunder, sedan smyger sig leendet sakta fram på hans läppar.

Kanske kan han få en ny chans att prata med honom redan i morgon? Eller dagen därpå? 

Isak sträcker ut sig i stolen, konstaterar nöjt att sommaren plötsligt känns betydligt mer intressant än den gjorde för bara ett par minuter sedan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu ser det väl lite ljusare ut för Isak? 😉 
> 
> Tusen tack till Bewa som fick de sista pusselbitarna att falla på plats! 😘 ❤️


	4. Jag heter Even

Klockan är strax efter elva när Isak slår upp ögonen nästa morgon.

Han gäspar och sträcker på sig. Det är så skönt att vakna hemma i sin egen lägenhet igen, i sin egen säng. Bara få rå om sig själv och slippa det ansträngda umgänget med pappa och Maria.

I stugan delade han och Oliver rum. Maria och pappa låg i rummet intill, bokstavligen talat. 

Han kunde höra deras dova röster genom de tunna väggarna - hörde hur de skrattade, pratade, tystnade, stönade, rörde sig, blev stilla. 

Det var mer än han ville veta. 

Det hjälpte inte att stoppa in lurarna i öronen, vrida upp volymen på max. Han kunde ändå inte koppla bort tankarna på vad som hände på andra sidan väggen.

De två kvällarna han spenderade i stugan var Oliver lika uppslukad av sin telefon som pappa och Maria var av varandra. Isak kände sig som femte hjulet när de satt och rörde vid varandra konstant. De var som ett nyförälskat par, trots att de varit tillsammans i nästan två år. Han kunde inte riktigt förstå det, visste av egen erfarenhet att det brukade gå över efter ett par månader. I bästa fall övergick det till något djupare som varade längre, i sämsta fall gick det över helt.

Kanske var han bara avundsjuk för att pappa hade något han själv saknade? Eller snarare någon. 

Någon som höll om honom när han behövde det som mest, som såg på honom som om han var det bästa som fanns i hela världen. Någon som längtade efter honom när han inte var hemma, någon han kunde komma hem till. 

Isak kan inte minnas att pappa någonsin hade rört vid mamma så som han rör vid Maria. Hade det någon gång varit så, fast han inte längre kunde minnas?

Han slår undan tankarna på sin förälskade pappa, låter istället tankarna vandra tillbaka till kvällen igår, till mannen han pratade med på balkongen.

Isak hade till och med drömt om honom i natt. 

_Långa ben som aldrig tog slut. En intensiv, men varm blick. Ett leende som fick fjärilarna i magen att vakna till liv igen. Mjuka händerna som strök över hans hud, sökte sig fram, fick honom att andas tungt..._

Det hade bara varit en dröm, men fjärilarna i magen var på riktigt. De fanns fortfarande kvar.

Han vill så gärna lära känna honom, undrar vad han heter. 

Martin? Jonathan? Eller tänk om han också heter Isak? Hur komiskt hade inte det varit? ‘_Heter du också Isak?’ _Han ler för sig själv när han tänker på det.

Isak ligger kvar i sängen en lång stund, skrollar planlöst runt i telefonen. Går in på Anettes facebook och letar bland hennes vänner, men ser ingen bild han känner igen. Av ren nyfikenhet klickar han på några bildlösa profiler, men ingen av dem verkar stämma in på mannen han träffade igår.

Tiden rinner iväg och klockan hinner bli mycket innan han äntligen orkar kliva upp. Det spelar ingen roll, han har ändå ingen tid att passa, eller någon särskild han ska träffa. 

Eller ja. Ingen han har _ planerat _ att träffa i allafall. 

Åtminstone inte avsiktligt. 

Ända sedan han vaknade har han haft ett öra ut mot trapphuset, försökt lyssna efter ljud från grannlägenheten.

Än så länge har det varit helt tyst.

Lite senare när Isak är inne i badrummet hör han hur dörren till Anettes lägenhet öppnas och stängs igen. Det är tyst i några sekunder, sedan hör han hur nyckeln vrids om i låset. Strax därefter hörs raska steg ner för trappan. 

Han tror han hör Doris, men är inte helt säker. Kanske är de på väg ut på promenad? 

Plötsligt får Isak bråttom att göra sig klar. Han bannar sig själv för att han varit så slö på morgonen, ångrar att han inte tog den där välbehövliga duschen igår kväll. Nu hinner han inte. Istället ser han sig i spegeln och drar händerna snabbt genom håret, borstar sedan tänderna lite slarvigt innan han springer in i sovrummet och drar på sig första bästa shorts och t-shirt som han hittar. 

Någon minut senare är han klar och lämnar lägenheten. Han ställer sig utanför Anettes dörr i någon sekund och lyssnar efter ljud inifrån lägenheten, men det är alldeles tyst. Bekräftar det han redan anade - att båda två har gått ut.

När han kliver ut på gatan tittar han sig omkring, men ser dem inte. Han försöker lista ut åt vilket håll de kan ha gått. Kanske mot parken? 

Med sökande blick går han planlöst runt i området. Efter tjugo minuter ger han upp och börjar gå hemåt igen. 

Det är tur att inte Eskild kan se honom nu. Han skulle bara skratta högt, retat Isak för hur desperat han är som försöker leta efter någon han inte ens känner, som han bara har träffat en gång i två minuter. 

Är det verkligen så illa? Har han blivit så desperat? 

Eller är det bara den här misslyckade sommaren, med besöket hos pappa som den absoluta lågpunkten, som gör att han beter sig som en jäkla stalker? 

Solen står högt på himlen och Isak känner hur svettdropparna sakta rinner ner längs ryggen. När han passerar matbutiken på vägen hem, får han syn på Doris som står fastbunden vid en stolpe utanför. Isak tvekar en halv sekund innan han vänder om, går tillbaka med bestämda steg.

Stalker eller inte - det är nu han har chansen att göra ett bättre intryck. 

*

Matbutiken är inte särskilt stor och det tar inte lång tid innan han hittar det han söker. 

Han står framför mejerikylen - mannen som Isak pratade med igår och som han fortfarande inte vet namnet på, men som han inte har kunnat sluta tänka på sedan dess. 

Med darriga ben går han fram och ställer sig bredvid, räcker ut handen och öppnar dörren, tar ut ett paket mjölk. Klämmer fram ett “Hej!”

Mannen vrider ansiktet mot Isak och lyser genast upp när han känner igen honom.

“Hej! Vänta... Jag måste få gissa. Iii...var? Iver? Inge…? Ignotus?!” Mannen skrattar till, ser på Isak med varm blick. 

Isak skakar på huvudet, kan inte låta bli att le. Tänker på hur otroligt söt han är som försöker lista ut hans namn.

“Isak. Jag heter Isak.” 

“Fan! Isak, såklart! När jag såg I:et på din dörr, började jag fundera på vad du heter. Men Isak, alltså. Det borde jag ha tänkt på. Jag heter Even. Hej igen!” Even ställer ner sin varukorg på golvet och sträcker fram sin hand.

_ Even. _

Isak klämmer om hans hand. Den är varm, lite sträv men ändå mjuk, passar perfekt i hans. Isak släpper taget efter att ha hållit den en aning för länge.

Even tar upp sin korg igen, Isak ser att den är halvfull.

“Ska du också handla?” frågar Even och ser nyfiket på Isaks händer, som just nu bara håller i ett paket mjölk, något han inte ens behöver nu när han hunnit tänka efter.

“Eh.. ja. Men bara några grejer, så jag behöver ingen korg. Är du på väg hem?”

Even nickar.

“Ska vi ta sällskap sen..?” Isaks ben känns fortfarande lätt darriga, men inte lika mycket som förut. Har snarare bytts ut mot ett starkt pirr i magen. Det var länge sen han kände så här. 

“Gärna. Jag är egentligen klar, ska jag vänta på dig utanför?” Evens leende dröjer sig kvar, lyser upp hela hans ansikte. 

“Okej!” 

“Ska bara ha den här också...” Even öppnar dörren till mejerikylen, tar ut ett paket grädde innan han börjar gå i riktning mot kassan. “Ses snart då.”

Isak nickar, följer Even med blicken ända tills han inte längre kan se honom. Han ställer tillbaka mjölkpaketet i kylen, ser sig sedan snabbt om bland hyllorna, försöker komma på ifall det är något annat som behövs hemma. Till slut rycker han åt sig ett sexpack öl och ett paket kaffe innan han skyndar sig mot kassan för att betala. 

När han står framme vid kassan och väntar på sin tur ser han alla kondompaketen som hänger på rad, precis framför ögonen på honom. 

Han ler för sig själv.

Det var länge sen han senast hade haft sex, nästan ett år sen. Med Rasmus. Han minns inte ens om han har några kondomer hemma, någon finns det säkert, men han måste ändå kolla när han kommer hem. Man vet ju aldrig...

Men han vågar inte köpa några nu, inte när Even står och väntar på honom utanför.

*

“Hej…” Isak ler nervöst när han kommer ut. 

“Hej.” Even håller Doris koppel i ena handen och sin telefon i den andra. Han trycker snabbt med tummen på skärmen ett par gånger innan han stoppar ner telefonen i fickan och tar upp matkassen han tillfälligt ställt på marken.

“Törstig…?” Even ler, nickar åt ölen och kaffet som Isak håller i varsin hand.

“Ja..!” Isak skrattar till. “Ifall man får oväntat besök, du vet.”

“Ingen mjölk…?”

“Eh… nej! Kom på att jag redan har det hemma, så… nej.” Isak rodnar lätt, känner sig lite generad, tänkte inte på att Even skulle lägga märke till det. 

Men Even verkar inte bry sig, ler bara snällt. “Kom, så går vi.”

De börjar sakta gå hemåt. 

De går så nära varandra att Isak kan röra vid Evens arm om han vill, men det gör han inte. Förstås. 

Istället sneglar han på honom, lägger märke till att håret ser halvblött ut, funderar på om han precis har duschat. 

Det är som att Even kan läsa hans tankar.

“Ja… det blev lite sent idag. Jag kollade en film i natt och var ute tidigt i morse med Doris. Sen somnade vi om båda två… Tog en dusch för att piggna till.”

Isak nickar. “Jag sov också länge idag. Det blir lätt så när man inte har något särskilt planerat.” 

“Så… inga planer för idag…?” frågar Even försiktigt efter några sekunders tystnad.

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej, faktiskt inte.”

“Jag tänkte gå en sväng till parken med Doris lite senare. Vill du följa med? Så kan vi snacka lite mer…?” 

“Gärna.” Det fladdrar till i magen när han hastigt möter Evens blick. 

De är redan framme vid ingången till huset och Isak håller upp dörren så att Even och Doris kan gå in först. Han känner en svag doft av parfym när Even passerar förbi, kan inte låta bli att blunda, andas in, tänker på hur otroligt gott han luktar. 

Dörren slår igen med full kraft bakom Isak, får hans egen stickande svettdoft att virvla upp i näsan på honom. 

När han tar första steget uppför trappan ser han kaffefläckarna på de ljusa shortsen. 

Han ger ifrån sig en lätt suck. _ Faan, inte det också! _

Inte nog med att han luktar illa, han har inte ens rena kläder på sig. Och särskilt många ord har han inte heller lyckats få ur sig. 

Han funderar på om Even har lagt märke till det, och vad han tänker om det.

Eller, det kanske är lika bra att inte fundera så mycket på vad Even tänker. De har ju trots allt ändå bestämt att de ska ses senare idag, så kanske det ändå finns något där...?

Han hoppas i allafall det.

För Even är nog den finaste han mött på länge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tankar? Blir jätteglad om du vill lämna en liten kommentar 😍 
> 
> Tusen tack till Bewa ❤️ Det blir så mycket roligare att skriva när man har någon att bolla med under tiden! 😍


	5. It’s better to burn out than to fade away

Isak rör händerna långsamt över kroppen, tvålar in sig ordentligt. Stryker försiktigt över axlarna som fortfarande svider lätt efter att han brände sig i solen ute i pappas stuga. Han ångrar att han aldrig smörjde in sig med solcreme, trots att Maria påminde honom. Han hade blivit obstinat, tänkt att hon inte var hans morsa. Nu fick han betala priset för sin tjurighet. 

Han häller ytterligare en klick duschtvål i handen, vill vara säker på att han luktar riktigt gott. Han andas in doften av vanilj och honung, njuter av vattnet som strilar ner, sköljer över hans kropp. Blundar och drar återigen fingrarna genom det blöta håret, smakar på namnet igen. 

_Even._

Han ler när han tänker på honom. 

Ler när han tänker på hans utstrålning, varma blick och fina leende, handen som var lite sträv men ändå mjuk, passade perfekt i hans. Ler när han tänker på hans smittande skratt, hur otroligt söt han var när han försökte lista ut Isaks namn.

Han känner sig varm, både inuti och utanpå. Det finns en spänning i kroppen han inte har känt på länge, ett pirr i magen han längtat efter att få känna igen. Äntligen har han gått vidare, släppt Rasmus helt.

Kanske är det sant som de säger, att tiden läker alla sår. Kanske vågar han göra ett försök igen?

Så sköljer osäkerheten över honom lika fort igen. 

Tänk om Even bara är lika uttråkad som han själv? Tänk om han är straight och bara vill ha någon att fördriva tiden med? Han kanske redan är upptagen, tillsammans med någon annan, inte alls intresserad av Isak på det sättet som han hoppas?

Han släpper ifrån sig en suck, känner sig som en osäker tonåring igen som låter alla tankar och känslor rusa iväg på en gång. Even har ju bara frågat honom om de ska ta en promenad bort till parken, ingenting annat. 

Han vrider av vattnet och kliver ur duschen, ställer sig mitt på badrumsgolvet och torkar sig noggrant med handduken, försöker styra över tankarna på något helt annat. 

Det går sådär. 

*

Två timmar efter att de skildes åt, knackar det på Isaks ytterdörr. Even ler stort när Isak öppnar dörren. 

”Hej!"

"Hej! Redan här?” Det suger till rejält i magen när han möter Evens blick. 

”Ja..? Kom jag för tidigt?” Even ser plötsligt lite osäker ut. 

”Nej, absolut inte..!” Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Det blir perfekt, jag gjorde ändå ingenting särskilt.” 

Han böjer sig ner och tar på skorna. Han är helt säker på att han känner Evens blick i ryggen, precis där t-shirten glider upp och visar lite hud. När han tittar upp igen, vänder Even bort blicken snabbt och ser på Doris istället. Men Isak ser det lilla leendet Even har på sina läppar, kan inte låta bli att le lite för sig själv. 

De småpratar hela vägen bort till parken. Den här gången flyter allting på mycket bättre än tidigare och Isak märker snabbt hur enkelt det är att umgås med Even, hur nära till skratt han har hela tiden. 

“Vad har du för planer för resten av sommaren då?” frågar Even efter ett tag, vänder ansiktet mot Isak och ser honom i ögonen. De har satt sig ganska nära varandra på en bänk i parken, efter att ha låtit Doris springa av sig lite först. 

_De är blå_, tänker Isak. _Evens ögon är blå_. 

“Inget särskilt faktiskt. Vara hemma, I guess. Alla jag känner är antingen iväg på semester någonstans, eller så jobbar de.”

“Men inte du…?” 

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej. Jag är ledig, men börjar jobba igen om två veckor ungefär. Jag... “ han drar ut på orden. “Det blev inte riktigt som jag hade tänkt mig. Eller ja, jag hade väl inte tänkt så mycket egentligen om jag ska vara helt ärlig. Det var så stressigt på jobbet under våren så jag orkade inte planera. Trodde väl att fler skulle vara hemma och vilja hitta på något, helt enkelt.” 

“Okej..” Even flinar till. “Men har du varit ensam hemma hela tiden..?” 

“Nej, inte hela tiden. Jag har en kompis, Magnus, som jobbar ganska mycket i veckorna men som är ledig på helgerna. Sen var jag precis i pappas stuga och hälsade på. Stod ut i hela två dar..!” Isak skrattar till, men hör själv hur skrattet fastnar halvvägs i halsen.

“Okej..? Bara två dagar?! Varför inte längre?” frågar Even försiktigt.

Isak dröjer med svaret, pillar på ett trasigt nagelband under tiden han tänker efter, vet inte riktigt hur han ska formulera sig. “Det är lite komplicerat… Vi.. Mina föräldrar skilde sig för tio år sedan. Eller… ja, pappa flyttade bara en dag och… anyway har han ny familj och...” 

Even avbryter honom, rör med handen vid hans arm. “Du behöver inte förklara, jag fattar att det är komplicerat.” 

Isak ler tacksamt. Att prata om pappa har en tendens att göra honom irriterad, vilket han inte har lust med nu när han håller på och försöker lära känna Even. “Du då? Vad har du för planer för sommaren?” 

“Ingenting speciellt, mer än att ta hand om Doris, träffa lite vänner som är hemma. Lite senare i sommar ska jag jobba.”

“Okej. Med vadå?” 

“Jag är personlig assistent åt en handikappad kille som är elva år.”

Isak nickar, lyssnar på när Even berättar om sitt jobb, hur han då och då hoppar in och avlastar familjen på kvällar och helger så att de kan åka iväg och göra aktiviteter med de andra barnen, få fokusera bara på dem. 

Isak har svårt att koncentrera sig på allt Even säger, tänker mer på hur hans händer rör sig i luften när han pratar, hur han lutar huvudet bakåt ibland, drar handen genom det halvlånga håret, ser på honom med sina gnistrande, blå ögon. 

Det känns som att det finns någonting där, som att de har kemi. Det fladdrar för fullt i magen hos Isak och han flyttar sig någon millimeter närmare Even varje gång han får chansen. 

Even tänder en cigarett, blåser sedan sakta ut röken. “Hur gammal är du då?” 

“25. Och du?” 

“27.” 

Isak nickar och flinar till. “Hört talas om club 27?!” 

Even ser osäkert på honom. “Nej..? Tror inte det…?” 

“Om jag säger Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrisson, Kurt Cobain… Amy Winehouse?!” 

“Ja, att det är nåt med musik fattar jag, men vad..?” Even ser fundersam ut, det verkar inte riktigt som han kopplar. “Alla är döda…?”

Isak nickar. 

“Alla dog när de var 27 år. Det finns flera olika teorier om det där, att de dog under mystiska omständigheter, ingick pakter med djävulen och sånt. Men det var väl alla droger som ställde till det antar jag… och Kurt Cobain sköt ju sig själv. Du får passa dig!” Isak skrattar till, stöter med armbågen mot Evens arm.

Even stelnar till och tittar ner i marken, petar med ena skon i gruset framför honom. “… jag ska det.” 

Isak vrider på huvudet, ser att Even inte längre ler som förut, han ser ut att vara försjunken i helt andra tankar. Isak undrar vad han tänker på, vill få honom att le igen. 

”Amy Winehouse gjorde ju många bra låtar, men fan vad borta hon var ibland när hon uppträdde…” Isak skrattar till för sig själv. ”Såg du henne nån gång?”

”På konsert?! Nej… ” Even tystnar, stirrar rakt ut i luften ett par sekunder. ”_It’s better to burn out than to fade away_…” 

Evens röst är dämpad, nästan som om han inte vill att Isak ska höra vad han säger. 

”Hm?!” 

”Ja, det stod så i Kurt Cobains avskedsbrev. Visste du inte det?!” Even släpper cigaretten på marken, trampar till den. 

”Eh, nej. Hu…” 

Even reser sig hastigt upp från bänken, avbryter Isak. ”Jag är lite trött, ska vi gå hem?” 

Doris, som legat i en mjuk hög framför deras ben hela tiden, reser sig genast upp och viftar ivrigt på svansen. 

“Okej...” Isak ställer sig motvilligt upp. Själv känner han sig inte ett dugg trött, skulle kunna sitta här hur länge som helst och prata med Even. Men när han tar upp telefonen ur fickan ser han att tiden har sprungit iväg.

Ändå vill han inte att det ska ta slut redan. Kanske kan de fortsätta hänga senare i kväll? 

Om inte Even frågar, får han väl föreslå det själv.

*

Så fort de börjar röra på sig igen ser Even piggare ut. Han skojar om Doris, berättar små historier om roliga egenskaper han upptäckt att hon har. Isak har aldrig haft någon hund själv, vet inte ens vilken ras Doris är. Tycker bara att hon ser väldigt söt ut. 

Det går fortare än han önskar att gå hem, även om han gör sitt bästa för att dra ut på stegen så mycket han bara kan. 

De står i trapphuset utanför lägenheterna och pratar i flera minuter och Isak är precis på väg att fråga om de ska ses lite senare, när Evens telefon plötsligt ringer. 

“Mamma… “ Even håller upp telefonen så att Isak hinner se. “Jag måste svara. Men du, kul att hänga en stund. Tack för sällskap!”

“Tack själv!” 

Isak står kvar, ser hur Even svarar på samtalet samtidigt som han låser upp dörren, försvinner in i lägenheten med Doris. 

Och så är de borta.

Isak blir stående en halv minut innan han vänder sig om och går fram till sin egen dörr, låser upp. 

Han kliver in i den tysta lägenheten, stänger dörren bakom sig, tar av skorna och ställer upp dem ordentligt på skohyllan i hallen. 

Luften i vardagsrummet är varm och han öppnar balkongdörren på glänt innan han slänger sig ner i den stora soffan. Han ligger en lång stund och försöker föreställa sig vad Even gör på andra sidan väggen, funderar på vad han pratar med sin mamma om. 

Kanske nämner han Isak? Undrar vad han berättar i så fall. Han tänker på vilken information han själv brukar dela med sina föräldrar - den brukar vara knapphändig, om någon alls. Men så står de inte heller varandra särskilt nära. 

Han knäpper händerna bakom huvudet, blundar och tänker nöjt tillbaka på eftermiddagen med Even. 

_Ser ett par gnistrande, blå ögon framför sig. _

Han kan knappt vänta tills de ses igen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... och när kommer de ses igen? Kanske får ni veta det redan i nästa kapitel 😉
> 
> Stort tack till Bewa som hjälpt mig komma framåt även med detta kapitel ❤️
> 
> Hoppas ni har lust att lämna en liten kommentar, betyder mycket för fortsatt skrivande. ❤️


	6. Love is a loosing game

Isak sitter vid köksbordet och tittar drömmande ut genom fönstret. Lite längre bort på gatan ser han hur en bil svänger upp och parkerar framför ett gult hus. 

Två barn i tio-årsåldern hoppar ut, tätt följt av sina föräldrar. Isak ser hur barnen springer in och ut ur huset, samtidigt som de trötta föräldrarna kämpar med att bära in väskor och andra semesterprylar. Han funderar på var de har varit, hur länge de varit borta. Inte för att han egentligen bryr sig, han försöker bara sysselsätta tankarna med annat.

Kaffemuggen han håller i handen är halvtom, eller halvfull, beroende på hur man ser det. Han har på låg musik i bakgrunden, har snart lyssnat igenom en hel spellista med Amy Winehouse. Om han inte samtidigt försökte lyssna efter ljud från grannlägenheten hade han förmodligen höjt volymen, kanske till och med sjungit med. 

Inte för att han kan så många av hennes texter, känner mest igen någon refräng. Men nu när han sitter där i köket och lyssnar, slår det honom hur vemodiga flera av hennes låtar är. 

_ Love is a losing game. One I wish I never played. _

_ We only said goodbye with words. I died a hundred times. _

_ I cheated myself. Like I knew I would. I told you I was trouble. You know that I'm no good. _

_ All I can ever be to you is a darkness that we knew. _

Kanske var det därför som Evens humör hade skiftat så hastigt igår? Kanske blev han påmind om något - eller någon - han inte längre vill tänka på? Eller så har också haft problem med alkohol eller droger, precis som Amy. 

Isak släpper ifrån sig en suck, lutar sig bakåt i stolen. Nu är han där igen, överanalyserar allt i vanlig ordning. Even kanske faktiskt blev trött, precis som han själv sa. 

För bortsett från de där få minutrarna hade allt annat känts bra. Väldigt bra till och med, tänker Isak och ler för sig själv.

Han hade inte alls varit lika tyst och stel som han var första kvällen, samtalet flöt på fint. Even hade skrattat ofta och mycket, haft glitter i ögonen när han såg på honom. Isak pratade kanske för mycket ibland, men han blev nervös bara av att vara nära Even.

Och nu kan han inte sluta tänka på honom.

Isak har funderat hela dagen på var Even är, har inte sett eller hört något sedan de skildes åt igår. Det har varit helt tyst från grannlägenheten. 

Inget hundskall eller ljud av rinnande vatten inifrån lägenheten, ingen ytterdörr som öppnas och stängs, inga fotsteg som stannar upp utanför hans dörr. 

Flera gånger har han varit nära att gå över och knacka på, men han har hejdat sig varje gång. Vill inte vara lika desperat som igår, känner sig fortfarande generad över att han följde efter Even in i affären. 

Han brukar ju aldrig göra sånt, i vanliga fall. 

Han tömmer det sista ur kaffemuggen, stirrar ut genom fönstret igen. 

Even har säkert någon han träffar, är tillsammans med. Någon som han är hemma hos just nu, tänker Isak uppgivet och snurrar några varv på muggen.

Han rycker till när telefonen på bordet framför honom surrar till. Isak ser direkt att det är från pappa, eller Terje som han har skrivit in i kontakten. Isak läser meddelandet direkt. 

_ ”Vi saknar dig alla 3!” _

Pappa har skickat en bild där han poserar tillsammans med Maria och Oliver framför stugan. Alla ler och ser solbrända ut, låtsas att allt är perfekt. 

Isak himlar med ögonen. De menar säkert att de saknar en barnvakt, ingenting annat. 

Det har gått två dagar sedan han lämnade stugan och pappa har inte hört av sig efter det, frågat hur han mår, trots att Isak sa att han mådde dåligt när han åkte. Typiskt pappa, tänker Isak irriterat. 

Han funderar länge på vad han ska svara, skickar till slut en tumme upp. Har betydligt större lust att skicka iväg ett finger som visar något annat. 

Isak klickar sig vidare till messenger, kollar för minst femte gången om meddelandet han skickade till Jonas på förmiddagen har blivit läst. 

Det har det inte. 

Han förstår om Jonas inte har tid att träffas, är säkert fortfarande kvar ute i stugan tillsammans med Eva. Men han kunde väl åtminstone svara.

Istället skickar han iväg ett meddelande till Magnus, frågar om han har lust att ta en öl när han har slutat jobbet. 

Det tar inte många minuter innan Magnus svarar. 

_”Sorry, för trött. Har jobbat över två kvällar. Funkar i morgon kväll?”_

Isak svarar ett snabbt “_ ok _” innan han sjunker ihop vid köksbordet, begraver händerna i sitt hår. 

*

Det är sen eftermiddag dagen efter och det senaste dygnet har varit bland det tråkigaste och långsammaste Isak har varit med om. Alla han känner är upptagna, han själv kommer inte på någonting att göra och grannlägenheten är lika tyst som ett klassrum under sommarlovet. Det är nästan så att det lockar att åka tillbaka till pappa igen, men bara nästan. 

Isak tar med sig en öl ut på balkongen i väntan på att Magnus ska höra av sig - den ende som är kvar i stan och som han fått tag i. De ska bara bestämma var och när de ska ses sen.

Han hinner i princip bara sätta sig ner innan dörren till grannbalkongen öppnas och Even kommer ut. Han lyser upp när han får syn på Isak. 

“Hej..! Hur är det?” Even går fram till balkongräcket och lutar sig mot Isaks håll. 

Even har ett par mörka solglasögon uppskjutna i håret, ser alldeles fantastisk ut tänker Isak och känner hur pulsen genast slår lite fortare. Det känns nästan overkligt att se honom igen efter två dygn, som om allt bara var en dröm eller något han hittat på i sin fantasi.

“Hej..!” Isak drar ut på orden. “Det är bra, lite för lugnt bara. Själv då?” Isak reser sig upp ur stolen, går fram till balkongräcket, dras automatiskt mot Even. 

“Det är bra!” Even ler med hela ansiktet, ser ut som han menar det han säger.

“Jag har inte sett dig sen i förrgår, var har du varit..?” Isak hör själv att han låter lite nervös på rösten. 

“Hos en kompis, tog med mig Doris.” Even rycker lätt på axlarna. “Men nu är jag här igen!”

Isak nickar, håller kvar Evens blick, känner hur fjärilarna virvlar runt i magen för fullt. Han funderar på vad han ska säga, om han ska fråga Even ifall han vill hitta på något imorgon, men hinner inte så långt. 

“Väntar du på någon eller har du lust komma över..?” Even sneglar på ölflaskan Isak håller i handen. 

“Nej, alltså… eller ja, menar jag!” Isak skrattar till nervöst. ”Jag menar bara att jag väntar på att en kompis ska höra av sig, men…ja, jag kommer gärna över.”

“Ja..?” Even ler. ”Ta med dig ölen och kom!”

“Okej!” Isak ler tillbaka och vänder sig om, går mot balkongdörren, känner hur Even följer honom med blicken hela vägen in. 

Det pirrar i hela kroppen av glädje och nervositet. Isak skyndar sig in i lägenheten, snubblar till på mattkanten i hallen så att han nästan ramlar omkull. Han tvingas sätta handen mot väggen för att klara balansen, svär högt när han spiller ut öl på golvet. 

Isak stannar upp, funderar på hur han ska göra nu.

Ska han höra av sig till Magnus, ställa in? Säga att han inte längre kan? Fast han kan ju inte säga varför, åtminstone inte än. Han vet ju hur Magnus funkar, att han aldrig kommer sluta fråga ifall Isak berättar om Even. 

Han kan ju bara vänta tills Magnus hör av sig och bestämma sig för vad han ska göra då. Han vet ju liksom inte hur länge han blir kvar hos Even, eller hur länge Even vill ha honom där. Han kan ju bara vara helt chill, gå när Magnus hör av sig. 

Isak ler, skakar på huvudet åt sig själv. 

Det är definitivt ingen tvekan vad han vill. Nu när Even _ äntligen _ har dykt upp vill han ta chansen, lära känna honom mer. Magnus kan han ju faktiskt träffa en annan dag. 

Han skriver ett kort meddelande till honom. 

_ ”Mår lite konstig, hör av mig senare.” _

Plötsligt får han bråttom, Even undrar nog vart han tagit vägen. Isak stoppar ivrigt fötterna i ett par skor, river åt sig nycklarna som hänger på en krok innanför dörren, skyndar sig ut. 

I samma sekund som han sätter nyckeln i låset, öppnar Even sin dörr och håller upp den för honom. 

*

De går ut på balkongen och sätter sig i den lilla soffan, hamnar nära varandra. Båda två har långa ben som inte riktigt får plats, och Isak kan känna värmen från Evens lår mot sitt. 

“Så….” säger de i mun på varandra, brister ut i skratt. Isak flackar nervöst med blicken, vet inte riktigt vad han ska säga. När han får syn på cigarettpaketet på bordet framför tittar han upp på Even. 

“Kan jag ta en…?” 

“Självklart.” Even sträcker fram paketet mot Isak. “Jag tror inte grannarna klagar…” Even blinkar till med ena ögat, Isak blir alldeles varm av hans blick. 

Even gräver i fickan, hittar tändaren och sträcker fram. Det går en lätt stöt genom Isak när deras fingrar nuddar vid varann. Han fumlar till när han ska tända cigaretten, vet inte om det beror på att det är länge sen han rökte eller om han är nervös för att Even sitter så nära. 

“Så, din kompis… vad heter han?” 

“Mikael. Vi har känt varandra hur länge som helst.” 

“Har ni? Det är samma som med min kompis Jonas då. Vi har känt varandra i tjugo år eller något sånt.” 

“Samma här.” mumlar Even, samtidigt som han också tänder en cigarett. Han blåser långsamt ut röken och lutar sig bakåt i soffan, lägger armen längs soffans överkant, bara någon centimeter från Isaks rygg. 

Isak vrider ansiktet och möter Evens blick, håller kvar den i flera sekunder, känner suget som går genom hela kroppen. 

*

De är båda inne på andra ölen, Isak känner hur han slappnar av mer och mer. De har pratat länge om musik, men Isak har medvetet undvikit att prata om Amy Winehouse eller någon av de andra artisterna han nämnde förra gången. Even har inte heller fört dem på tal.

”...men vad gillar du att göra annars då?” Isak tar en klunk öl.

”Jag gillar att fotografera, tar bilder nästan hela tiden.” Even skrattar till. ”Mina vänner brukar ofta reta mig för det. Men jag är väl en sån person, som ser allt i bilder liksom.”

”Aha. Du är alltså en av dem som älskar att lägga ut massa ‘perfekta’ bilder på Insta hela tiden..?!” Isak gör citationstecken i luften med fingrarna. 

Even skakar leende på huvudet. ”Nej faktiskt inte. Har inte ens instagram. Är aldrig inne på sociala medier.”

”Inte? Vad skönt egentligen. Jag är så trött på att se vad alla gör hela tiden. Ett vinglas - vad är det för intressant? Varför lägger man ut en bild på det?! Eller vänta. De som lägger ut träningsbilder hela tiden är nog allra värst. De vill bara skryta om hur duktiga de varit. Tror dom verkligen att jag bryr mig om hur långt de har sprungit eller hur mycket de har svettats?!”

Isak sätter igång en lång utläggning, märker själv hur engagerad han låter när det i själva verket är precis tvärtom. Even ser roat på, skrattar flera gånger under tiden han pratar, verkar gilla hans inlevelse i frågan.

“Men du... det finns ju ett enkelt sätt att lösa det på, har du inte tänkt på det?” Even ser finurligt på honom. “Ta bort apparna, så slipper du se!”

Isak flinar till. “Du. Jag ska fan göra det alltså. Kanske inte just nu, men..”

“Det är ju bara att prova! Saknar du dem kan du ju alltid installera igen. Eller hur?!” 

I samma sekund känner Isak hur det vibrerar till flera gånger i byxfickan från telefonen. Det är säkert Magnus som hör av sig, undrar vad det blev av Isak. Men Isak har det så bra med Even, vill inte bryta upp just nu. Han kan ju bara säga till Magnus att han mådde dåligt och inte orkade svara.

Even reser sig upp ur soffan, håller fram sin tomma ölflaska. “Har du lust på en till? Tänkte ändå hämta en till mig. ”

“Ja tack.” 

Under tiden som Even går in och hämtar öl, passar Isak på att plocka fram telefonen. Han fnyser till när han ser vem det är som skickat meddelanden till honom. 

Även om han raderat kontakten för länge sen känner han genast igen numret.

_ Rasmus._

Isak himlar med ögonen när han låser upp skärmen, klickar sig fram till Rasmus meddelanden.

_ “Länge sen. Hoppas allt är bra med dig. ❤️ Vore kul att ses.” _

_ “Ta en kaffe i morgon?” _

_ “KB kl 15?” _

Isak har inte hört ett ljud från honom på tio månader. Varför hör han av sig just nu? 

Han raderar Rasmus meddelanden utan att ens svara på dem.

“Vad sitter du och suckar över? Kan du inte hålla dig borta från Insta ändå?!” Even ler och sträcker fram en öl till honom. Isak lägger ifrån sig telefonen, funderar på hur mycket han ska berätta, men bestämmer sig för att lägga korten på bordet. 

“Nej.. alltså. Bara mitt ex som jag inte hört ett ljud från på tio månader och _ nu _ plötsligt hör han av sig.” Det är med flit Isak säger ’han’, vill se hur Even reagerar. 

“Ex..?” frågar Even lagom diskret och tar en klunk ur flaskan. ”Så ni är inte tillsammans nu alltså…?” 

**”**Nej.” Isak skakar bestämt på huvudet. “Det tog slut mellan mig och Rasmus förra året. Du då…? Är du…?” 

Even sänker blicken, börjar pilla på etiketten på ölflaskan. “Nej. Inte på länge.” svarar Even till slut. 

Isak säger ingenting, ger Even möjlighet att fortsätta berätta om han vill. 

“Tre år sedan sist.” Even ser på honom igen med outgrundlig blick. 

Leendet är borta lika plötsligt som i förrgår. Den uppsluppna stämningen som fanns där alldeles nyss, är nu betydligt mer allvarsam. 

”Vi… eller jag… Det hände massa saker som…”

Isak avbryter honom. ”Hey! Du behöver inte förklara. Det… jag fattar att det kan vara komplicerat.” 

Even nickar, ler tacksamt mot honom. ”Tack. Vill inte förstöra stämningen, liksom.” Even lyfter på ögonbrynen, innan han dricker en klunk ur flaskan. 

De sitter tysta en lång stund och det slår honom - kanske är Even lika rädd som han själv?

Men han frågar honom inte. 

Istället börjar de prata om annat och snart är leendet tillbaka hos Even igen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den här gången gick det väl bättre för Isak? 😉 Och vad händer nu...? Blir glad om du vill skriva en liten kommentar ❤️ 
> 
> Tack till Bewa som ännu en gång har hjälpt mig med idéer när jag körde fast ett tag ❤️


	7. Kände dig komma närmare

Isak blir väckt av telefonen nästa morgon. 

Långsamt öppnar han ögonen, svär tyst för sig själv att han glömde sätta den på ljudlös när han la sig i natt. Han får skylla på att det blev sent igår hos Even. Dessutom hade han haft annat i tankarna när han la sig i sängen för att sova.

Han sträcker sig efter telefonen som ligger på stolen bredvid sängen, fnyser till när han ser vem meddelandet kommer från.

_ “Hej! Är du i stan? Kan vi ses i helgen?” _

Den här gången raderar han inte meddelandet från Rasmus, stänger bara ner det och lägger tillbaka telefonen på stolen igen. 

Han sträcker ut sig i sängen, lägger båda händerna bakom huvudet och stirrar upp i taket.

Kanske borde han svara Rasmus, säga som det är. Straight up, liksom. 

_ Ja. _

_ Jag är i stan. _

_ Och nej. _

_ Jag vill inte ses. _

För han vill ju inte det, är inte skyldig Rasmus ett skit, inte ens ett svar när han tänker efter. 

Rasmus är ett avslutat kapitel och Isak har gått vidare, vill inte ha något mer med honom att göra. Han tänker bara fortsätta ignorera honom, låtsas som att han inte längre existerar. Det känns som det bästa sättet att irritera honom på riktigt, tänker Isak med ett snett leende. 

Han sluter ögonen igen, låter tankarna vandra tillbaka till kvällen igår - den som tog slut alldeles för fort, trots alla timmarna han fick med Even. 

Så här långt var det bästa kvällen på hela sommaren. 

Det kändes som om de hade hela kvarteret för sig själva, allt var lugnt och stilla runt omkring. De satt kvar länge på balkongen, njöt av den varma sommarkvällen. Pratade, skrattade, drack öl, rökte en och annan cigarett.

Stämningen mellan dem var så avslappnad och skön, det fanns liksom ingenting som tog emot, allting bara flöt på. Av och till kom Isak på när Even betraktade honom, såg blickarna som dröjde sig kvar; på ögonen, läpparna, händerna och överkroppen. Varenda gång han såg det, vek Even undan med sin blick, alltid med ett litet leende på läpparna.

Isak märkte själv hur han följde med på Evens händer. Var han hade dem och vad han gjorde med dem, när han höll de långa fingrarna runt ölflaskan, drog handen genom håret eller trummade med fingrarna på låret alldeles intill Isaks hand. En nästan-beröring som kändes ända ned i tårna. 

I takt med att ölflaskorna tömdes, blev luften allt mer laddad, nästan vibrerande. Isak visste inte riktigt varför, eller hur, det fanns bara något där som han inte riktigt kunde sätta fingret på. Kanske var det något de sa, eller blickarna de gav varandra som gjorde det, i allafall för hans egen del. Han visste ju inte vad Even kände, men de gånger han mötte Evens blick och den inte vek undan, kunde han känna igen det - en längtan efter något mer.

Kanske behövde de bara få lite mer tid på sig.

*

Efter att ha legat kvar i sängen en stund till utan att kunna somna om, går Isak upp och gör iordning kaffe för att ta med ut på balkongen. 

Telefonen på köksbänken surrar till och Isak släpper ifrån sig en suck av irritation. Han ska fan blockera Rasmus nummer så att han slipper få fler meddelanden från honom. 

Men det är inte Rasmus som hör av sig igen, det är Magnus. 

_ ”Hur mår du idag?” _

Isak ler för sig själv. Trots att han somnade sent i natt var det länge sen han mådde så här bra. 

_ ”Bättre. Behövde bara sova.” _

Han ser hur skrivbubblorna kommer upp på en gång. 

_ ”Bra! Ska vi ta en öl ikväll? It’s friday… _🍻🥳_” _

Isak hinner inte svara innan dörrklockan plötsligt ringer. 

Utanför står Even med Doris i koppel.

”Hej!” Even ler så fort han får syn på Isak.

“Hej..!” Isak blir glad av att se Even, har saknat honom trots att det inte var många timmar sedan de senast sågs. 

“Tack för igår… Tänkte bara höra vad du gör ikväll..?”

”Inget.” Isak rycker på axlarna. ”Tänkte bara sticka och träna någon gång under dagen. Vill du hitta på nåt..?”

“Ja..?” Even tittar hastigt ner i golvet, innan han tittar upp igen. ”Tänkte bara höra om du har lust att komma över och äta middag inne hos mig? Så sjukt tråkigt äta själv.”

”Hos dig? Gärna. Blir vi fler eller..?” frågar Isak nyfiket. 

”Nej, bara vi två.” Even ler nervöst, biter sig lätt i läppen. ”Det går bra, eller…?”

”Ja, det går fint!” I själva verket är han glad för att det bara blir de två, men det säger han inte till Even. Förstås.

Efter att Even har gått skickar Isak iväg ett nytt meddelande till Magnus. Den här gången behöver han inte ens dra en vit lögn. 

”_Sorry. Har redan andra planer för ikväll. _”

*

Han tar en omsorgsfull dusch, står en lång stund framför badrumsspegeln och försöker få ordning på de ostyriga lockarna. 

En doft av vitlök och massa kryddor han inte kan sätta fingret på, möter honom så fort han kliver utanför dörren. Det luktar gott i hela trapphuset. Han tar de få stegen bort till Evens dörr och knackar på. 

“Kom in! Det är öppet!”

Isak trycker ner dörrhandtaget och öppnar långsamt dörren så att att inte Doris ska smita ut. Han kliver in i hallen och tar av sig skorna, hälsar på Doris som genast är framme och nosar på honom. 

“Hej…!” Even tittar ut genom dörröppningen till köket. Håret står lite på ända och en kökshandduk ligger slängd över ena axeln. Han ler mot Isak. “Det är bara att komma in. Jag har fixat massa mat.”

“Hej!” Isak ler tillbaka, sträcker fram sexpacket han håller i handen. “Jag tog med några öl.” 

“Tack! Så snällt!” Det går en lätt stöt genom hela kroppen när Evens fingrar nuddar vid hans. 

Isak följer efter in i köket, stoppar ner händerna i byxfickorna så att inte Even ska se hur hans händer darrar lätt av nervositet. 

“Det luktar jättegott.” Isak drar in den kryddiga doften i näsan. Så här gott brukar det inte lukta när han själv lagar mat.

“Tycker du?” Even går fram till spisen och rör med bestämda tag i en stor gryta, står med ryggen vänd mot honom.

Isak kan inte slita blicken från Even, han är så himla fin där han står, klädd i ett par ljusa, slitna jeans och en mörk t-shirt som sitter löst på hans kropp. Håret är struket bakom örat, rullar ihop sig bak i nacken. De långa armarna är lätt solbrända, med tunna gyllene hårstrån. Han får sån lust att gå fram och röra vid honom, lägga armen runt hans midja, sticka in näsan i hans hår, känna hans kropp mot sin. 

Istället vandrar blicken vidare till bordet som redan är dukat med vinglas och bestick, till och med vikta servetter på tallrikarna. Det känns nästan som en date, tänker han och ler, känner hur pirret i magen tilltar. 

“Gillar du rött?” Even sträcker sig efter en flaska rödvin på bänken, som är fullbelamrad med skärbrädor och annan disk. “Jag tänkte vi kunde dricka den till maten, har redan öppnat och haft i lite i grytan. Eller vill du hellre ha en öl?!” Even håller upp vinflaskan, med etiketten vänd mot honom.

“Vin blir bra!” Isak har ingen aning vad det är för vin, skulle just nu kunna tacka ja till allt som Even föreslår. 

Even går fram till bordet och häller upp vin i två glas, ställer sedan ifrån sig flaskan på bordet och räcker över ett av glasen till Isak, ser honom i ögonen. “Skål!”

“Skål” Isak släpper inte Evens blick, känner hur det suger till i magen.

Om Even ska se på honom sådär hela kvällen, förstår han inte hur han ska kunna få i sig någon mat. 

*

Maten smakar fantastiskt. Isak vet inte om det beror på sällskapet eller på att Even faktiskt är en duktig kock. 

Efteråt tar de med sig glasen och vinflaska nummer två ut på balkongen. Återigen sitter de nära varandra i den lilla soffan, pratar om allt möjligt, är så upptagna av varandra att de knappt märker att regnet börjar droppa utanför.

Evens högra arm är alldeles intill hans och Isak får sån lust att lyfta sin hand, stryka med sina fingrar över Evens hud. Han vill veta hur det känns att röra vid honom, om hans hud är lika len och mjuk som den ser ut. Isak tittar ner på sitt lillfinger som ligger nära Evens lår, flyttar det försiktigt någon centimeter åt vänster, känner det sträva tyget under fingertoppen. 

Plötsligt rör Even sitt ben, vinklar det mot Isaks lår, gör så att de hamnar ännu närmare varandra. 

Even harklar rösten. “Har du... har du hört något mer från Rasmus?”

Isak flinar till. “Jag fick ett nytt meddelande i morse. Men jag svarade inte, tänker inte göra det heller. Han kommer säkert bli skitsur, men jag är inte skyldig honom någonting!”

”Nej, verkligen inte…” Even skrattar nervöst.

“Jag blockade hans nummer, så nu slipper jag honom!” Isak vänder ansiktet mot Even, lyfter menande på ögonbrynen. Han håller kvar Evens varma blick, ser hur leendet breder ut sig i hela ansiktet.

“Så bra!” 

*

Efter en stund går de in igen. De hamnar i varsin ände av soffan, Even sträcker ut sina långa ben så att de når nästan ända fram till Isak. Ändå är han helt oförberedd när Even plötsligt kittlar honom i sidan, strax under revbenen, med sin stortå. Inte bara en gång utan två, tre.

“Va fan…!” Han vrider undan överkroppen, samtidigt som han får tag i Evens fot, börjar kittla honom tillbaka. Even skrattar högt och glider ner på golvet, sträcker ut sin hand och drar med sig Isak i fallet. Even landar på sidan, med Isak halvt över sig. 

De trasslar ihop armar och ben, men Isak lyckas resa sig halvvägs upp samtidigt som Even rullar över på rygg, hamnar under honom. Han ser hur Evens ögon glittrar, hur tungspetsen sakta glider över läpparna, fuktar dem.

Isak känner hur värmen sprider sig i hela kroppen, blandar sig med alla fjärilarna i magen.

Nu.

Det är nu det händer, det han har längtat efter ända sedan han såg Even för första gången. 

Han böjer sig långsamt fram för att kyssa honom.

_ “Sluuuuta…!” _

Isak rycker till. 

En blöt tunga som inte är hans har redan hunnit före.

Even skrattar högt, försöker putta undan Doris. Hon ger sig inte i första taget, slickar Even i ansiktet en gång till, lägger tassarna på hans bröstkorg och viftar ivrigt på svansen. 

Isak drar sig undan, sätter sig vid sidan av, ser hur Even fortsätter att skratta och klappa om Doris, busar med henne för fullt. 

Så ställer sig Even plötsligt upp, mumlar något för sig själv, försvinner ut i köket med Doris hack i häl. “_Jag.. jag måste _…” 

Isak hör hur Even spolar vatten i kranen, väntar på att han ska komma tillbaka ut i vardagsrummet igen med ett glas i handen. När han inte gör det reser sig Isak upp från golvet, blir stående i flera sekunder, funderar på vart han ska ta vägen. 

”Even…?” 

När han inte får något svar, går han ut i köket.

Even står lutad mot köksbänken, har blicken fäst på telefonen han håller i handen. Det ser ut som han chattar med någon. 

“Hej… vad gör du?” 

Even rycker till när han hör Isaks röst och tittar upp. 

“Jag.. eh. Behövde bara dricka lite vatten. Så...” Even ser spänd ut, inte alls lika avslappnad som tidigare.

“Okej.” Isak nickar, ser hastigt på telefonen i Evens hand.

”Ja...och så glömde jag en annan grej.” Even håller fram telefonen snabbt, ler urskuldande. ”_Sorry!” _ Han lägger ifrån sig telefonen, tar istället och dricker ur vattenglaset som står på bänken intill. 

Isak förstår inte. 

Vad kan ha varit så viktigt att Even var tvungen att gå iväg just nu? De var bara centimetrar från att kyssa varandra alldeles nyss, och nu verkar det som han står och gömmer sig ute i köket. Vill han inte..?

Kanske vore det lika bra att gå hem till sig, istället för att stå här och känna sig dum. 

”Du…? Jag tror jag ska gå nu.”

Even ställer ner glaset på bänken, ser på honom. ”Okej..?”

Isak nickar. “Ja, klockan är över två och jag sov inte så mycket i natt, så… “ 

”Inte jag heller…” Even ler försiktigt, tittar hastigt ner i golvet innan han tittar upp igen. “…men kan vi kanske ses i morgon igen? Hitta på något då?” 

“Sorry. Det går inte, har redan lovat Magnus… Har ställt in två kvällar i rad liksom.” 

“Okej.” Even nickar, ser lite besviken ut. 

”Men på söndag ska jag ingenting.” tillägger Isak snabbt och ler.

“Nej? Så bra!” Even ser genast mycket gladare ut. 

Isak nickar en gång till, vet inte vad han ska säga, för inombords är det bara kaos av känslor och frågetecken. Det har gått så fort att falla för Even, han klarar inte längre av att stå emot. Men tänk om Even inte vill samma sak som han?

Vad vill egentligen Even? 

Kanske vet han inte det själv, tänker Isak när han lite senare kryper ner i sin egen säng. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, vad vill Even egentligen? Vad Isak vill är det väl ingen större tvekan om iallafall. Och den där Doris, är det säkert att hon inte heter Noora egentligen...? 😉 
> 
> Även om tiden är lite knapp just nu hittar jag mina små mellanrum där jag kan koppla av med lite skrivande. När jag mellan varven trasslar till det lite för mig, kommer jag vidare tack vare Bewa. Tack för att jag får bolla så mycket med dig! ❤️
> 
> Tack för att du läser, lämna gärna en kommentar om du vill. 🤗
> 
> "Men jag kände dig komma närmare  
Kände det bli varmare  
Kände dig komma närmare"  
🎼 ❤️


	8. Inget att förlora

Magnus står redan och väntar på honom när han kliver av bussen. 

”Tjena din svikare!” Magnus håller upp handen mot Isak i en high-five, ger honom sedan en hastig kram. 

”Svikare...?!” 

“Ja…?” Magnus ler. ”Först tjatar du hela veckan om att du inte har något att göra och sen när vi väl bestämmer något, så försvinner du två kvällar i rad! Va fan..?!” 

“Hey! Jag mådde faktiskt dåligt…” Isak försöker låta så övertygande han bara kan, men allt han kan tänka på är Even och hur bra det känns när han är med honom.

“Säkert...Mådde du dåligt i går också, eller vad gjorde du då?!” 

De rör sig i riktning mot Sørenga, kryssar sig fram bland alla människor som antingen är på väg därifrån eller ska åt samma håll. Det är soligt och varmt ute och det känns som om halva Oslo vill svalka sig på samma ställe samtidigt, precis som han misstänkte. Men när Magnus föreslog att de skulle hit, kunde han inte säga nej. Han har ju trots allt ditchat honom två kvällar i rad, bara för att han hellre ville hänga med Even. 

“Jag... käkade middag hos en kompis bara.” Isak dröjer lite för länge med svaret, hör själv hur vag han låter. Han vet inte hur mycket han vill dela med sig om Even än, samtidigt som det är svårt att hålla allt inom sig när det nästan bubblar över av tankar och känslor inombords.

“En kompis..?” Magnus vänder ansiktet mot honom och flinar till. 

Isak flackar lätt med blicken. “Ja. En _ kompis_. En jag precis lärt känna, en som..”

Magnus avbryter honom innan han hinner prata klart. “Vänta - var du på date?!” Nyfikenheten fullkomligen lyser i hans ögon. “Kom igen, berätta!”

Isak ler generat. “Nej, det var inte en date, det var bara en middag…” Bilden av det dukade bordet, med vinglas och vikta servetter på tallrikarna, dyker genast upp på näthinnan. Om inte det var en dejt så vet han inte vad. “Eller, ja… det kanske var en date. Eller jag vet inte.”

“Vem är han?” Magnus spänner blicken i honom. “Är det någon av alla Eskilds förslag? Eller är det någon du har träffat på Grindr? Är det…”

”Nej!” Nu är det Isaks tur att avbryta Magnus. “Jag har inte ens Grindr! Och det är ingen som Eskild känner. Tror jag inte iallafall. Han bara dök upp hemma liksom…”

“Hemma? Hur då?” Magnus rynkar ögonbrynen och ser på honom. “Någon som ringde på? Eller vänta, var det någon som körde hundtricket kanske?!” 

“Hundtricket?!” Isak förstår inte vad Magnus menar.

“Ja, du vet… Man lånar en hund och går ut på promenad. Det är jättemånga som kommer fram och pratar, är ett jättebra sätt att få kontakt med andra. Flirta lite, du vet!” Magnus stöter till Isak i sidan med armbågen. ”Har du aldrig prövat det?!”

”Nej...” Isak tänker genast på Doris och den dåliga tajmingen igår. Om inte hon hade varit där hade han förmodligen redan kysst Even. ”Funkar det verkligen?!”

”Tror det. Jag har bara testat en gång, och då funkade det inte så bra... Var mest små barn och gamla tanter som kom fram och klappade liksom…” 

Isak skrattar till.

”Så ingen snygg tjej…?” 

Magnus skakar på huvudet. ”Nej…Men man kan inte ge upp direkt, eller hur?!”

Isak låter Magnus ord sjunka in samtidigt som de fortsätter att gå.

“Han har faktiskt en hund, men det var inte så jag träffade honom. Han bor i lägenheten mittemot, även om det bara är tillfälligt.”

”Okej.” Magnus ser på honom en lång stund. “Så vad är grejen mellan er..? Dejtar ni eller?”

“Nej.“ Isak ler. Det är omöjligt att inte le när han pratar om Even. “Vi har bara hängt några kvällar den här veckan… vi snackar, dricker öl, och sånt. Han är så lätt att vara med, allt flyter bara på.”

”Låter kul! Har ni haft sex än?” Magnus är rak på sak som vanligt.

“Va?! Nej!” Isak ser sig omkring innan han sänker rösten, vill inte att alla ska höra vad de pratar om. “Nej. Jag trodde att han var intresserad, men jag vet inte riktigt… Jag får lite dubbla signaler.”

Magnus ler med hela ansiktet och klappar honom på axeln. “Isak. Din gaydar är ju usel, brukar inte Eskild säga det? Det är väl bara att lägga in en stöt och testa? Vad är det värsta som kan hända?!” Magnus slår ut med händerna i luften. 

“Jag vet inte…” Isak tänker tillbaka på kvällen igår, hur nära det var att han kysste Even, hur dum han kände sig när Even reste sig upp och försvann ut i köket och inte kom tillbaka. “Att jag känner mig dum kanske...?” 

“Äh, skit i det. Hur många gånger tror du inte jag har känt så?!”

“Varje dag?!” Isak kan inte låta bli att retas. Han ropar högt när Magnus slår till honom på armen. “Aj som f..!“ 

Magnus bara ler. 

“Men ja, jag fattar faktiskt inte riktigt vad han vill...” Isak släpper ifrån sig en lätt suck.

“Det är iallafall på tiden att du träffar någon ny. Det har ändå gått ganska lång tid sedan det tog slut med Rasmus.”

“Jo, jag vet. Men det måste ju kännas rätt också. För båda.” Isak ser hastigt på Magnus, som nickar i medhåll.

“Ja, ska jag vara helt ärlig så är jag ganska glad för att det tog slut mellan dig och Rasmus. Han var inte alltid så schysst mot dig tycker jag.” 

Isak fnyser till. “Nej, jag fattar det mer och mer nu.”

”Han tänkte ganska mycket på sig själv, brydde sig inte så mycket om vad du ville.”

Magnus ord väcker upp gamla minnen.

Isak minns kompromisserna som oftast var till Rasmus fördel, hur barnsligt han kunde bete sig när han inte fick som han ville, hur Isak till slut brukade ge med sig bara för att göra honom på bra humör igen. Det var skönt att slippa allt det där och han har lovat sig själv, dyrt och heligt, att aldrig hamna i ett liknande förhållande igen. 

”Han hörde av sig i torsdags faktiskt. Jag har inte hört ett ljud från honom på tio månader.” Isak skakar irriterat på huvudet. ”Han skrev att han ville ses, men jag svarade honom inte. Och så skickade han ett nytt meddelande i går igen…” 

“Svara inte. Låtsas att du har bytt nummer!” 

“Jag har inte tänkt svara, har blockat hans nummer. Varför skulle jag vilja prata med honom nu liksom?!”

“Han kanske har fått en könssjukdom och tror han har fått den av dig?!” 

Isak brister ut i skratt. “Va fan?! Men nej, det har han inte...” 

Inte för att han tänker berätta för Magnus, men han hade faktiskt testat sig ett par veckor efter att det tog slut med Rasmus. Med tanke på hur snabbt Rasmus gick vidare visste han inte om Rasmus varit otrogen eller inte. När testerna kom tillbaka med negativt resultat, släppte en stor sten från hjärtat. 

“Vad heter han förresten - din heta granne?” 

Isak ler igen. “Even. Han heter Even.”

“Bara kör! Tveka inte om du är intresserad. Vad har du att förlora liksom?”

*

Med vingliga steg går Isak går uppför trappan till lägenheten några timmar senare. Efter att ha spenderat eftermiddagen i solen lurade Magnus med honom tillbaka in till stan där de drack flera öl. Isak hade ätit alldeles för lite under dagen och var hur lättpåverkad som helst. När Magnus sedan sprang på ett gammalt ex, passade Isak på att gå hem för att slippa känna sig som femte hjulet hela kvällen. 

Dessutom kan han ändå inte sluta tänka på Even, funderar på vad han gör nu. Undrar om han sitter ensam på balkongen och röker, väntar på att Isak ska komma hem. 

Om han ens är hemma.

Han stannar till utanför Anettes lägenhet, funderar på om han ska knacka på. Magnus ord ringer fortfarande i öronen. ’_Vad har du egentligen att förlora?’ _

Sin stolthet, kanske.

Men samtidigt har han sån lust att fråga Even rakt ut vad han egentligen vill, om han intresserad av Isak eller inte. 

Kanske är det alkoholen i kroppen som gör honom modigare. 

Han lyfter handen för att knacka på när han plötsligt hör röster inifrån lägenheten. Han lyckas urskilja Evens röst direkt, hör sedan ett skratt som inte är hans. 

En ljus röst, definitivt en kvinnoröst.

_ Fan_. 

Even är inte ensam, har någon hos sig. 

Modet rinner av honom på en gång och han backar bakåt, vänder sig om och sätter nyckeln i dörren och går in till sig. 

Han ångrar sig nästan på en gång. 

Att Even har besök behöver ju inte betyda någonting, när han tänker efter. Tänk om det bara är Evens mamma, en släkting eller vän som är där?

Isak suckar irriterat, varför ska han alltid överreagera? Det är ju bättre att ta reda på hur det är, istället för att gissa. Vad har han egentligen att förlora?

Han samlar nytt mod och går över igen. Den här gången knackar han på innan han hinner ändra sig.

Snabba fotsteg hörs inne i lägenheten, och några sekunder senare öppnar Even dörren på glänt. Hans ögon lyser upp när han får syn på Isak.

”Hej!”

“Hej!” Isak ler stort. “Jag är hemma igen, tänkte bara kolla om du vill hitta på något…?”

Even blir stående i dörröppningen och skruvar lite på sig. “Nu ikväll? Trodde vi skulle ses imorgon…? Jag har besök... Sorry!” Even ler urskuldande.

“Det går fint. Jag tänkte bara… jag kom hem lite tidigare, har inget annat för mig liksom.” 

_ “Even…?” _

Even kastar en nervös blick inåt lägenheten, drar ytterdörren mot sig men stänger den inte helt. “Jag kommer över till dig imorgon efter frukost, okej…?”

“Okej! Det går bra!” Isak har sån lust att ta två steg fram, ge Even en snabb kram. Men han gör det inte.

_ ”Even?!” _

Rösten påminner om Anettes, tänker Isak förbryllat. Är hon redan hemma igen? 

“Sorry men jag måste verkligen gå nu…” Even sänker rösten, blinkar till med ena ögat. “Ser fram emot imorgon!”

Han ler med hela ansiktet, håller kvar Isaks blick ända tills dörren stängs igen. 

Isak blir stående utanför dörren i flera sekunder, memorerar Evens leende, hans glittrande ögon. 

Som om han skulle kunna glömma det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag kom tyvärr av mig lite med skrivandet, påverkas så lätt av andra saker som sker. Jag har en plan med den här historien, men vi får väl se om jag får ihop det här till slut eller inte. 😬 Just nu får det bli ’good enough’.  
Tack Bewa för hjälp framåt. ❤️
> 
> Lämna gärna en liten kommentar om du känner för det. 🌟


	9. Dags att ta desp till en ny nivå

** _“Sorry för igår! Men kunde inte tacka nej, hon var så jävla hot!!🔥🔥🔥” _ **

Isak ler för sig själv när han läser meddelandet, gissar att Magnus fortfarande är kvar hemma hos Nadia. Annars hade han förmodligen ringt och berättat lite för många detaljer, så som han ofta brukade göra när han varit med någon. Det spelade ingen roll hur många gånger Isak hade sagt att han inte var intresserad av Magnus sexliv - Magnus berättade oftast för mycket ändå. 

** _“Gör inget. Blev ändå lite för full. Är du kvar?”_ **

Svaret från Magnus kommer direkt.

** _”Yes! Är du med Even?😛🥳😍”_ **

Isak önskar han kunde svarat ja.

** _”Nej. Han hade besök igår. Men vi ska ses snart, efter frukost!”_ **

Isak ser hur pratbubblorna genast dyker upp på skärmen.

** _”Ok!”_ **

** _”Här blir det frukost i sängen…🍆🍑🍉🌶👄👅🦵🏻👈👆”_ **

Isak ler och himlar lätt med ögonen, ser framför sig hur Magnus släpper telefonen och kastar sig över Nadia igen.

Han försöker skjuta undan bilderna som genast dyker upp på näthinnan, vill inte tänka på en naken Magnus som förmodligen har sex väldigt snart. 

Till skillnad från honom själv. 

Isak vänder sig om på sidan i sängen och släpper ifrån sig en suck. Han knölar ihop kudden under huvudet, blundar och försöker somna om, men det är svårt när han inte kan släppa tankarna på Even.

Ibland önskar han att han var lite mer som Magnus - framåt och rakt på sak. Då hade han kanske redan haft någon intill sig i sängen, någon som höll om honom, kysste honom passionerat.

Någon som Even. 

Han är fortfarande nyfiken på vem som var hemma hos honom igår, varför han verkade besvärad när Isak kom över och knackade på. Var det någon som Even inte ville att han skulle träffa? 

Isak är nästan på väg att somna om igen när han hör steg ute i trapphuset och Evens dova röst, förmodligen pratar han med Doris.

Stegen tystnar och ett skrapande ljud hörs mot ytterdörren. Isak kan inte låta bli att le, lutade sig Even mot hans dörr och lyssnade? 

Ett par sekunder senare hör han hur dörren till Anettes lägenhet låses upp och snabbt stängs igen.

Isak får bråttom upp ur sängen och går raka vägen in i duschen, känner sig spänd av förväntan inför dagen, undrar om det kommer hända någonting mellan dem eller inte.

Han känner sig lika otålig som ett barn på julafton.

Men om han vill att något ska hända måste han nog själv ta första steget, visa vad han känner, vara lite mer som Magnus.

Sakta börjar en liten plan formas i huvudet. Några minuter senare kliver Isak ut ur duschen med ett finurligt leende på läpparna.

_ Dags att ta desp till en ny nivå. _

  
  


*

  
  


“Vad säger du om picknick i parken?! Jag har fått massa mat från mamma.” Even ler och visar upp en gul kylväska för Isak. “Hon gör jättegoda piroger, du bara måste smaka!”

Evens förslag kunde inte kommit mer lägligt, Isak börjar redan bli hungrig igen efter en frukost som var i tunnaste laget.

“Picknick blir perfekt! Jag ska bara packa några grejer, du kan komma in så länge.”

Even kliver in i hallen, ser sig nyfiket omkring. “Så fint du har det…” 

“Tycker du…?” Isak ser glittret i Evens ögon, känner hur det nästan gungar till under fötterna när han möter Evens blick. 

“Har du bott här länge?”

“Ett par år.” Isak går snabbt in i badrummet och kommer tillbaka med handduk och badbyxor, ifall de sticker och badar lite senare. 

“Har du alltid bott själv..?” 

“Nja, inte hela tiden… Rasmus bodde här ett tag också.” Isak mumlar, undrar varför Even så gärna vill veta det. Han drar igen ryggsäcken som står på golvet innan han tittar upp på Even igen. “Han gillade att måla och fixa, så det är mest han som… ja.“

Even nickar och är tyst i några sekunder, ser ut att fundera på vad han ska prata om istället.

“Det var förresten mamma som var hos mig igår när du knackade på. Hon är alltid så himla nyfiken, frågar massa saker… Jag ville inte skrämma bort dig!” Even skrattar till lite nervöst.

Isak undrar vad som skulle kunna skrämma bort honom från Even. Ingenting känns det som, åtminstone inte en frågvis mamma. 

Han ler mot Even. “Jag tror det hade gått fint. Men du…? Ska vi gå?” 

“Okej!” Even vänder sig om och går ut genom dörren, Doris följer ivrigt efter. 

Isak tar väskan i handen och går ut i trapphuset, smäller igen dörren bakom sig.

*

”Vad varmt det är! Vi borde kanske åka och bada istället...” Even stryker undan håret från den fuktiga pannan samtidigt som han lägger ut en filt på gräset och sätter sig ned. Isak slår sig ner bredvid, tar ett par klunkar ur vattenflaskan han själv tagit med sig. 

Det är strax över 30 grader, och trots att de har satt sig i skuggan under ett träd rinner svetten ner längs Isaks rygg. Duschen han tog för en timme sedan känns helt bortkastad just nu. 

“Ja, kanske det..?” Isak drar av sig t-shirten, lägger den i gräset bredvid, väl medveten om att han nu sitter halvnaken bara en halvmeter från Even.

“Eh….” 

Isak märker hur Even kommer av sig, ser hur han sväljer och sveper med blicken över Isaks överkropp. Isak lutar sig bakåt, sätter händerna i gräset bakom sig, känner hur musklerna i armarna spänner sig. 

Even flackar med blicken innan han möter Isaks blick igen. Isak ler, gillar att se hur påverkad Even blir av honom. 

Even börjar sysselsätta sig med att ta fram maten, ställer fram vindruvor, bröd, serranoskinka och några plastlådor med okänt innehåll än så länge. “Det är bara att ta vad du vill ha.” Even räcker Isak en tallrik och börjar sedan ta av locken på lådorna, ställer iordning allt så att det ser extra inbjudande ut. 

Isak stoppar in ett par vindruvor i munnen. ”Mmm… Allt ser så gott ut! Tack!“

Even tittar upp och ler, möter hans blick. Det fladdrar till i Isaks bröst och nu är det han som har svårt att hålla fokus. 

“Så… hade du kul igår?” 

“Ja, Magnus är alltid kul... Det blev en lång dag. Vi badade först borta i Sørenga, sen stack vi in till stan och käkade lite mat… tog några öl… Sen dök ett gammalt ex upp som Magnus gick hem med, så ja… då gick jag också hem.”

“Aha, du blev dumpad?!” Even skrattar till. 

”Ha! Nej… eller jo, kanske då. Men jag var ju trött, ville hem.. ”

”Så det var därför du kom hem tidigt?”

“Mmm.” Isak ler, säger ingenting om varför han egentligen ville hem - att han hoppades få hänga med Even istället.

Isak fortsätter att förse sig av maten som Even har ställt fram. “Är det pirogerna?” Isak pekar på en plastburk.

“Ja. Mamma gör så sjukt goda piroger. Smördeg med spenat, feta och soltorkade tomater... Pröva!” Even tar upp en pirog ur lådan och för den direkt mot Isaks mun.

Isak öppnar munnen och tar ett bett, tuggar långsamt samtidigt som han håller kvar Evens intensiva blick. Pirogen nästan smälter i munnen och han slickar sig om läpparna för att få bort smulorna. 

“Visst var den god?” Even håller den halvätna pirogen i ena handen, torkar bort några smulor från Isaks kind med den andra, låter tummen dröja sig kvar några sekunder för länge. Even ser på Isaks läppar innan han ser honom i ögonen igen. Isak känner hur det suger till i magen, det ser ut som Even tänker kyssa honom. 

Han håller kvar Evens blick, lutar sig fram för att möta upp. 

“Hört talas om bad lip reading?” 

“Va?” Isak rycker till och lutar sig bakåt igen. Missuppfattade han Even helt? 

“Det finns massa roliga Youtube-klipp på Donald Trump…” Even börjar skratta på en gång. “Mikael har visat, vänta ska jag se om jag hittar några…” 

“Bad lip reading..?” Isak känner sig förvirrad, vet inte vad Even pratar om. 

”Har du inte hört om det?! Finns en kanal på Youtube där de lägger upp videoklipp med kända personer, men där andra röster säger något helt annat. De driver med dem! Det låter så jävla funny! Vänta lite...”

Under tiden som Even letar i telefonen, flyttar sig Isak närmare intill, sätter ner handen på filten bakom Evens rygg. 

“Här!” Even lutar sig in mot Isak, så att de touchar varandra både längs armar och lår. 

Det pirrar i hela kroppen och Isak har svårt att koncentrera sig på det Even visar, tänker mer på att han sitter så nära, känner doften av parfym, blandat med en svag lukt av svett och något annat. Kanske Doris när han tänker efter. Han placerar hakan mot Evens axel, nuddar nästan ansiktet mot hans kind. Så här nära Even har han aldrig varit förut.

_ “Wheee…. great chair spin!” _

De brister ut i skratt båda två när Donald Trump snurrar på en stol på ett toppmöte. 

De sitter så i flera minuter, kollar det ena roliga klippet efter det andra, ser när Trump möter Putin, Kim Jong-un och andra kända ledare. Till slut stänger Even ner Youtube och Isak lutar sig automatiskt tillbaka.

“Donald Trump alltså…” Isak ler och skakar på huvudet. 

“Ingen favorit?!” Even vrider ansiktet mot honom och det blir tyst i några sekunder. Isak ser hur Evens blick återigen vandrar mellan hans ögon och mun.

_ Fuck it! Bara kör! _

Med Magnus ord ringandes i öronen, lutar sig Isak framåt igen, lägger sina läppar mot Evens. 

Den här gången drar sig inte Even undan. Han lägger handen runt Isaks nacke, stryker ömt med tummen över hans kind, kysser honom tillbaka. 

Evens läppar rör sig sakta mot hans, lite prövande och försiktigt. Kyssen känns i hela kroppen, ända ner i tårna, och tar slut alldeles för fort tänker Isak när Even några sekunder senare släpper taget.

“Eh… vill du ha något mer att äta?” Even drar fingret över sin läpp, som för att stryka bort saliv, och sträcker sig efter lådan som står längst ut på filten. Han ser nästan lite generad ut, tänker Isak. När Even sätter sig ner igen hamnar han lite längre ifrån Isak än förut. 

“Gärna.” Isak följer Even med blicken, kan inte sluta tänka på kyssen, hur gärna han skulle vilja ha fler.

“Vad vill du ha? Pirog? Sallad? Bröd?” Even ser på honom, väntar tålmodigt på hans svar. 

_ Dig. Jag vill ha dig. _

  
  


*

De är för lata för att orka ta sig till något badställe och blir istället kvar i parken flera timmar. Även om stämningen mellan dem är snudd på elektrisk mellan varven, blir det inte någon mer kyss. Men blickarna Isak får - och ger - lovar mer.

Kanske är inte tillfället eller platsen den rätta, tänker Isak. Kanske vill inte Even kyssa en annan kille så öppet, inför andra. Själv tror han inte att så många skulle bry sig, åtminstone inte här i Oslo. 

På väg hem från parken bestämmer de sig för att fortsätta hänga, ta en öl eller två ute på Isaks balkong för omväxlings skull. 

“Jag vill bara hinna ta en dusch först, så kommer jag över sen.” Even tar sista steget uppför trappan och stannar till framför Anettes lägenhet, fiskar upp nycklarna ur fickan. 

“Okej!” Isak känner pulsen gå upp ett hack. Det är nu det är dags att sätta planen i verket.

“Jag kommer över om… tjugo minuter? Blir det bra? Kan ta med mig några öl.” 

“Yes! Isak sätter sig ner på huk framför sin ytterdörr, börjar febrilt rota igenom ryggsäcken. _ “Faan..!” _

“Vad är det?” Even vänder sig om och ser på honom.

“Jag hittar inte mina nycklar, förstår inte var jag lagt dem...” Isak tystnar, fortsätter att leta igenom alla facken i ryggsäcken. 

_ Alla utom ett. _

“Har du ingen extra nyckel nånstans?”

“Jo, men Jonas har den. Och han är inte i stan just nu, så att…” Isak biter sig lätt i läppen och tittar upp, försöker se bekymrad ut. 

Even rycker lätt på axlarna. “Du kan följa med mig in, sova här i natt. Det finns gott om plats.” 

Isak reser sig upp på darriga ben, känner hur hjärtat bultar extra hårt.

_ Sova? _

Han är inte så säker på att det blir så mycket sömn i natt. 

Inte om han får som han vill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desp till en ny nivå, Donald Trump, Youtube och en kyss - vad mer kan man önska sig av ett kapitel? Berätta gärna 😉 
> 
> Länge sedan senaste uppdateringen, men kände att jag stod inför ett vägval. Antingen pausa på obestämd tid eller skriva klart allt innan jag fortsatte posta. Det blev det sista, även om inte allt är 100 % klart än. Men nästan.
> 
> Och utan Bewas pepp och inspel på texten hade det definitivt blivit pause. Tusen tack! ❤️😘


	10. Länge sen

“Jag förstår verkligen inte var jag lagt dem…” Isak släpper ner väskan på golvet i Anettes hall.

“Nej? Kommer du ihåg när du hade nycklarna sist?” Even böjer sig ner mot Doris och kopplar loss henne, innan han sparkar av sig skorna och går in i köket, tätt följd av Doris. 

“Jag vet inte…? De kanske ligger kvar inne i lägenheten, smällde ju bara igen dörren när vi gick.” Isak följer efter Even ut i köket, hoppas att hans lilla lögn inte genomskådas alltför snabbt.

“Aj då... Lätt att glömma… ” Even går och ställer sig vid köksbänken, plockar ur kylväskan tills den blir tom. 

Isak släpper honom inte med blicken, följer varenda rörelse han gör. 

Even börjar plocka med gammal disk. Han slamrar med glas och kastruller, torkar av diskbänken med handen och sveper ner små osynliga smulor i vasken. 

“Sorry...“ Even tittar upp, flackar med blicken. “.. men det är så mycket grejer överallt, jag måste bara...” Han fortsätter att plocka bland alla saker på köksbänken, drar handen genom håret mellan varven.

Isak ler, tänker bara på hur otroligt söt Even är när han är lite nervös. 

“Behöver du hjälp?” Isak tar två steg fram, ställer sig nära. 

“Nej, alltså.. Jag är nästan klar.“ Even vänder ansiktet mot honom och det suger till i magen när han ser rakt in i Evens blåa ögon. 

Han klarar inte av att vänta längre.

Utan att tveka tar han ett halvt steg framåt, lägger handen på Evens korsrygg. Hjärtat bultar hårt i bröstet när han lutar sig fram och kysser en leende Even på munnen.

Evens hand är fortfarande blöt av vatten när han lägger den runt Isaks nacke och drar honom till sig, möter upp. Even öppnar munnen direkt, gör kyssen djup. Den andra handen glider upp längs Isaks rygg, under tröjan, trycker honom närmare intill.

Isak skälver till. Evens läppar är så mjuka, tungan våt mot hans egen. Kyssen känns ända ner i tårna och han tappar nästan balansen, vacklar bakåt några steg. Han stannar upp ett ögonblick, ser glittret i Evens ögon.

Händerna glider ner till Evens höfter, in under tröjan, stryker med fingertopparna mot bar hud. Han drar upp Evens t-shirt, lyfter den över hans huvud.

Even drar efter andan innan han lägger läpparna mot Isaks igen, drar honom in i en ny häftig kyss. Isak begraver fingrarna i Evens hår, tar ett fast tag om hans nacke.

_Som han längtat efter det här. _   
  


Otåligt drar han av sin egen tröja och slänger iväg den, innan han lägger armarna runt Even igen. 

Even söker ivrigt Isaks mun, leker med tungan, smakar på honom, visar tydligt med hela sin kropp hur mycket han vill ha honom. Handflatorna stryker bestämt över Isaks bröstkorg och ner över magmusklerna. 

“Du är så fin...” Even viskar mot hans hals, kysser honom stötvis över bröstet och nyckelbenet, innan han kysser honom på munnen igen.

Isak flämtar till när Even skjuter in sitt lår mellan hans ben. Allt känns så intensivt, nästan överväldigande, och han andas snabbare, känner tydligt hur hård Even börjar bli. 

Händerna glider ner längs sidorna på Even, tills de når linningen i jeansshortsen. Fingrarna darrar lätt av nervositet innan han till slut får upp knapparna i gylfen.

Even skälver till när Isak sticker händerna innanför shortsen. “Jag vet inte om jag…” 

Isak stannar upp, ser osäkerheten i Evens ögon. “Vill du inte..?”

Even ler. “Jo! Jag vill! Men.. jag vet inte om jag är så bra på det här. Var så länge sen som..”

Innan Even hinner avsluta meningen tystar Isak honom med en kyss. “Hey! Det var länge sen för mig också. Men det är ingen tävling, vi gör det vi gillar… okej?”

Even nickar och tar hans ansikte mellan sina händer, kysser honom djupt och innerligt.   
  


_ “Kom...” _Even styr honom i riktning mot sovrummet, samtidigt som de sista plaggen faller ner på golvet. När de kommer in i rummet är de helt nakna, pressar sina hårda kroppar mot varandra. 

“Vänta…” Isak flämtar till, lägger händerna på Evens axlar och skjuter ifrån honom en bit. 

“Vill du inte..? Vi kan vänta, måste inte..” Nu är det Evens tur att se förvirrad ut.

“Jo!” Isak släpper motvilligt taget om Even, backar tillbaka och stänger sovrumsdörren ordentligt. “Men jag vill ha dig för mig själv… den där jäkla hunden alltså… ” Isak ler när han lägger armarna om Evens midja, placerar läpparna mot hans hals. 

Even fnissar till. "Vadå? Gillar du inte Doris?"

“Jo. Men jag gillar dig mer! Vill inte bli avbruten en gång till...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) för ett lite kortare kapitel... men nästa blir längre. Tills dess får ni använda er egen fantasi 😉 
> 
> Tack till Bewa för välbehövlig pepp ännu en gång! 😍 
> 
> Och apropå Bewa så var det kanske tur att jag redan i förra kapitlet skrev att resten av storyn mer eller mindre är färdigskriven - det här kapitlet är ju inte helt olikt det som Bewa själv postade senast. 😉


	11. Bara vi och inga andra

Det är ingen dröm. 

När han vaknar upp nästa morgon ligger han tätt intill Even, har hans arm över sig. Han känner värmen från hans hud, hör på hans andetag att han fortfarande sover. Han vill inte väcka honom än, vill ligga och beundra honom i smyg en stund till.

_ Even. _

Alldeles underbar, perfekt in i minsta detalj. 

Sexet hade varit som det ofta är första gången när man inte riktigt känner varandra - nyfiket, spänt, nervöst och pirrigt på en och samma gång. Att äntligen få komma nära Even, känna hans kropp mot sin, var helt magiskt. 

Efteråt låg de och pratade en lång stund, lärde känna varandra ännu mer. Skrattade. Viskade fina ord. Kysstes. När de äntligen somnade var det nästan morgon igen.

“Ligger du och tittar på mig i smyg?” Evens andedräkt är varm mot hans hals.

Isak ler. “Är du vaken?!” 

“Mmm.” Even lägger sin hand ovanpå Isaks arm och drar sakta med fingrarna fram och tillbaka.

Isak flyttar sig närmare, borrar in näsan mot hans hals, andas in Evens doft. ”God morgon...”

“God morgon...” Even reser sig upp, lägger sig halvvägs över honom.

Kyssen är långsam och djup. Evens händer är varma och mjuka, rör sig i långsamma cirklar över Isaks bröstkorg, ner mot de strama magmusklerna, ut mot höften. 

Isaks fingrar vandrar över Evens rygg, smeker hans bara hud, den som han inte kan få nog av, trots att de legat klistrade mot varandra större delen av natten. 

När Even kilar in sitt knä mellan hans lår, pressar isär hans ben, flämtar Isak till. Det dröjer inte lång stund innan Evens hand också är där, smeker honom på insidan av låren, förflyttar handen uppåt.

Isak skjuter upp höfterna, känner handen som sluter om, som långsamt börjar röra sig upp och ner i jämn takt. Han särar lätt på läpparna, känner hur musklerna i kroppen spänner sig när Even kysser honom på halsen, bröstet och magen, förflyttar sig ner över hans kropp.

Han lutar huvudet bakåt, sluter ögonen, blir kåtare för varje centimeter som Even närmar sig hans skrev. Han släpper ifrån sig ett dovt stön när han äntligen känner Evens tunga slicka längs skaftet, leker retfullt med tungspetsen på den fuktiga toppen. Han andas tungt och när Even äntligen sluter läpparna om honom, tar honom i munnen, svindlar det till för Isak.

Even tittar upp, möter hans blick. Ögonen är blanka, mörkare än vanligt. Han ser ut att vara minst lika upphetsad som Isak känner sig, om inte mer. 

Isak begraver händerna i Evens hår, får nästan stålsätta sig så att han inte kommer för långt in i hans mun. 

_“Herregud… Even…”_

  
  


_ * _

“Vem hade kunnat tro det här för en vecka sen…?” Even kysser Isak på kinden, kryper närmare intill. 

Isak tänker efter, är det bara en vecka sedan han såg Even för första gången? Det känns som att det har gått mycket längre tid än så.

“Vet du att jag blev intresserad första gången jag såg dig...” Isak ler.

“När jag skrämde dig ute på balkongen?” Even skrattar till.

Isak nickar. 

“Det var inte första gången jag såg dig…” Even ler hemlighetsfullt. 

“Nej..?!” Isak rynkar ögonbrynen. “När var det..?” 

“Jag såg dig för flera veckor sen, när jag var och hälsade på hos Anette. Mötte dig i trappan när du gick ut med en kompis, men du såg mig aldrig.”

“Sån tur att jag såg dig nu!” Isak ger Even en puss på munnen, drar fingrarna genom hans hår. “Oj! Du blev visst lite svettig…?”

Even ler, lyfter lätt på ögonbrynen. “Blev visst det. Ska vi gå upp, ta en dusch tillsammans?” 

“Gärna.” Isak gäspar och sträcker på sig i sängen.

Innan de hinner kliva upp ringer Evens telefon. Han plockar upp den från golvet intill sängen, ser hastigt på Isak.

”Det är Mikael… jag ska bara ta det här lite snabbt” Even blinkar till med ena ögat.

Isak lägger sig på sidan och kikar på honom, sveper med blicken över bröstkorgen som sticker upp ovanför täcket.

”Halla…!”

”_Hey Even! Hur är det? Gick det bra med Isak igår eller?!” _

Isak ler brett när han hör sitt namn nämnas. Even vänder ansiktet mot honom och ler tillbaka.

”Jag tror det gick fint…”

Isak nickar, höjer lätt på ögonbrynen.

”Vi hängde i parken halva dagen. Sen när vi kom hem sa han att han hade tappat bort sina nycklar… så han följde med mig in istället.”

Mikaels skratt hörs tydligt. ”_Vadå sa…? Hittade han bara på eller?” _

”Jag kan sätta på högtalaren så får du fråga honom själv…” Even spänner blicken i Isak som ler och skakar oskyldigt på huvudet. 

_ ”Vänta! Är han kvar? Sov han över?!” _

”Ja, han ligger bredvid mig nu.”

Isak hör hur Mikael jublar högt. 

_ “Så kul! Men då ska jag inte störa längre. Återgå till underverket…” _

Even skrattar till. “Vi hörs!” Han släpper ner telefonen på golvet intill sängen, vänder sig om mot Isak igen.  
  


“Underverket?” Isak kysser Even på munnen, kryper närmare intill. Låter fingrarna vandra upp och ner längs Evens arm.

“Mmm… “ Even stryker honom över håret innan han sluter ögonen, kysser honom tillbaka. 

”Visste Mikael…?”

”Om dig? Ja…” Even ler. ”Han vet allt.”

”Jaså!?”

”Jag berättade om dig första gången jag såg dig.”

“Oh!” 

“Och sen när jag såg dig igen på balkongen…” Even ler med hela ansiktet.

“Då när jag knappt fick fram ett ljud?” Isak skrattar till, lyfter sedan handen och stryker bort en hårlock från Evens panna. 

“Va? Det var ju jag som blev så nervös och gick in! Ville inte göra bort mig!”

Isak skakar lätt på huvudet. “Du gjorde inte bort dig… Det var ju jag som… “

“Nej, nej..!” Even avbryter honom med ännu en kyss. “Och sen var det jag som freakade ut efter vår första tur i parken. Sorry…” Even tystnar, verkar leta efter de rätta orden. 

Isak ser på Even, smeker tummen över hans kind, väntar tålmodigt på att han ska fortsätta. 

“Mikael är som en bror för mig, han känner mig utan och innan. Han har alltid varit ett stort stöd för mig när jag…” Even tystnar en stund innan han fortsätter. “...när jag har haft mina tuffa perioder.” 

Even blinkar till ett par gånger, Isak ser hur ögonen tåras. “Jag sliter med depressioner ibland. Att vara tillsammans med mig är inte så enkelt… “ Even slår undan blicken, biter sig lätt i läppen. “Det är därför jag velat lite fram och tillbaka som du kanske märkt. Men jag vill att du ska veta det nu, på en gång, så slipper du bli besviken…”

“Besviken?!” Isak ser oförstående ut. “Vad menar du?!”

“När jag sårar dig. För det kommer jag att göra.” Even vänder bort blicken, tittar upp i taket istället. 

Isak funderar, vet inte riktigt vad han ska säga. Han reser sig halvvägs upp, vilar tyngden på armbågen.

“Hey..! Det kommer säkert jag också göra. Ingen är perfekt! I alla fall inte jag...”

Han smeker försiktigt handen över Evens kind.

“Jag vill ju vara med dig! Jag har aldrig känt nåt som det här förut, aldrig någonsin…” 

Even vänder ansiktet mot honom och ler försiktigt, lägger sin hand ovanpå hans. “Inte jag heller.” Han sträcker på sig och möter Isak i en kyss innan han lägger ner huvudet på kudden igen. 

De ser på varandra i flera sekunder innan Even säger något igen. ”Mamma vet också om dig.”

”Redan?” Isak kan inte låta bli att le, men tänker samtidigt på sig själv. Det finns inte på kartan att han skulle berätta för pappa om någon han precis mött och blivit intresserad av.

“Ja… Hon undrade vem det var som kom och knackade på i lördags, såg hur påverkad jag var när jag kom tillbaka in igen…Det gick liksom inte att ljuga...” 

“Vad sa du då? Att det var en full granne som ringde på?!”

Even skakar på huvudet. “Jag sa att att det var en jättefin, rolig och sexig man som hängt efter mig i flera dagar…”

“Va?!” Isak skrattar, slår till Even hårt över armen.

“Ja, en stalker som följer efter mig i affären och gömmer sina nycklar bara för att få sova hos mig…”

“Jag har inte gömt nycklarna! Jag hittar dem bara inte…” Isak puttar till Even i sidan och de skrattar högt båda två. 

Even reser sig halvvägs upp och lutar sig över honom. “Det spelar ingen roll. Jag är bara så sjukt glad för att det här händer mellan oss.”

“Mmm. Jag med.” Isak lägger handen runt Evens nacke och drar honom mot sig, kysser honom på munnen. “Men du? Skulle inte vi duscha..?”

“Jo. Sen.”

”Sen?”

”Ja, jag måste bara kyssa dig lite till först.”

  
  


**

_ “Och i sängen när vi vaknar _

_ och vi öppnar alla fönster _

_ in i duschen och tillbaka _

_ bara vi och inga andra" _

**

Klockan är närmare elva när Isak vaknar nästa morgon, i sin egen säng. 

Han måste ha sovit djupt, kan inte minnas när han senast sov så skönt. Efter de få timmarna förra natten var det kanske inte så konstigt att både han och Even behövde ta igen lite sömn.

Platsen bredvid honom är tom. På kudden ligger det en lapp, från Even.

_ ”Rastar Doris. Ses sen! ❤️_

_ P.S. du är så fin när du sover” _

Isak ler, lägger näsan i kudden där Even har sovit, drar in hans doft i näsan.

De hade befunnit sig i en bubbla hela dagen igår, rört vid varandra konstant. 

Even skrattade högt när Isak “råkade” hitta sina nycklar i väskan igen. De gick över till honom på kvällen, det kändes trots allt mycket bättre att vara där än att hålla på hemma i Anettes lägenhet. Doris blev kvar, vilket Isak knappast hade haft något emot.

Tvärtom.

Han drar fingrarna sakta över magen, över den varma huden som fortfarande känns lite klibbig efter i natt. 

Han känner det nästan fysiskt; Evens armar runt hans kropp, handflatorna mot hans mage, läpparna som smakade på honom överallt. När han sträcker på sig känner han hur det stramar till i muskler han inte använt på länge. 

Ljudet av dörrklockan skär genom luften och han inser att den redan har ringt en gång förut, att det var därför som han vaknade. 

Isak ler. Det måste vara Even som är tillbaka efter promenaden med Doris och nu vill bli insläppt.

“Jag kommer…!” Han ropar, men vet inte om Even hör honom. 

Han sätter sig snabbt upp på sängkanten, ser boxershortsen som ligger vända ut och in på golvet framför honom. Han ler för sig själv, frestas av tanken att gå ut och öppna dörren spritt språngande naken, undrar hur Even skulle reagera då. I sista sekund fegar han ur och drar på sig dem ändå, skyndar ut i hallen och öppnar dörren. 

”Ev…” han kommer av sig helt när han ser vem som står utanför. ”Rasmus…? Vad… vad gör du här?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajdå. Oönskat besök, minst sagt... 😬Vad ska Isak göra nu?
> 
> Även här lite inspo från Jonathan Johansson ("Du så fin"). 
> 
> Tack för fina kommentarer! 😍 Kul att ni vill fortsätta läsa det jag skriver. 😉


	12. Rasmus

Rasmus kliver rakt in i hans hall och innan Isak hinner blinka har Rasmus redan tagit av sig skorna och ser sig snabbt omkring. 

”Ser inte ut som du ändrat så mycket sen sist jag var här.” 

”Nej...” Isak ser ut som ett stort frågetecken, undrar varför Rasmus egentligen är här. Han vill bara få ut honom ur lägenheten så fort som möjligt, helst innan Even dyker upp igen. 

Rasmus går ut i köket, Isak följer efter. 

“Vad vill du?!” 

Rasmus rör sig vant i köket, går fram och tillbaka innan han till slut ställer sig framför honom. “Jag har försökt få tag i dig, men du svarar ju aldrig. Försöker du undvika mig?”  
  
Isak rynkar pannan. “Jag har varit upptagen, har semester.”

“Så det är inte för att du inte vill prata med mig…?” Rasmus stryker med fingrarna över köksbänken, försöker låta så len som möjligt på rösten. 

Isak lägger armarna i kors över det nakna bröstet. “Nej.”

Rasmus håller kvar hans blick i några sekunder innan han låter blicken vandra neråt över den halvnakna kroppen. Rasmus ansikte spricker upp i ett leende.

“Jag… jag saknar dig.” Rasmus tar ett steg närmare. ”Saknar det vi hade.”

Isak backar instinktivt tillbaka och fnyser till. 

“Sluta… Det spelar ändå ingen roll… Det är slut för länge sen.” 

“Men vi kanske kan börja om? Ge det en ny chans?” Rasmus lägger huvudet på sned.

Isak skakar på huvudet, Rasmus måste skämta.

”Är du seriös?!”

”Ja.” Rasmus tar ett djupt andetag och slår ner blicken i golvet innan han tittar upp igen. ”Det är slut med Emilian. Han betydde ingenting. Och jag har bestämt mig för att flytta tillbaka till Oslo igen.” 

Isak ser hur det blänker till i Rasmus ögon. Är han på väg att börja gråta? Är det bara ännu ett av hans tricks för att få som han vill? 

Så slår det honom.

”Har du ingenstans att bo?!”

“Njae… eller nej, det har jag inte. Men… det är inte därför jag hörde av mig. Såklart.” Rasmus låter inte särskilt övertygande.

“Okej. So what?! Tror du jag bryr mig?! Jag gör ju inte det… ” Isak försöker låta så kall och avvisande som möjligt, vill bara att Rasmus ska gå. 

“Vi hade ju många bra stunder tillsammans, eller hur?” 

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Kanske det. Men det spelar ingen roll. Jag… “ Isak avslutar inte meningen, är på väg att berätta att han träffar någon annan, men ångrar sig. 

“Jag har alltid gillat den här lägenheten. Kommer du ihåg när jag målade väggen här…?” 

Rasmus går fram och stryker med handen över väggytan, rynkar kritiskt på näsan när han ser tavlan som Isak har på väggen. ”Har du satt upp den här igen?”

Isak himlar lätt med ögonen. ”Det var du som tyckte den var ful. Inte jag.”

Rasmus ler snett, men säger ingenting. Istället fastnar hans blick på köksbordet där resterna efter gårdagens sena middag med Even fortfarande står framme. 

Kastrullen med intorkad pasta carbonara står mitt på bordet, tillsammans med glasen och tallrikarna de aldrig plockade undan. I en hög på golvet ligger kläderna Isak hade på sig igår, de som han fick så bråttom att få av när Even sa att han var sugen på dessert. 

“Träffar du någon…?” Rasmus ser på honom med intensiv blick.

“Ja.” svarar Isak till slut.

“Har ni varit tillsammans länge?” 

“Jag tycker du ska gå nu.” 

“Men kom igen! Du kan väl berätta om ni har varit tillsammans länge eller inte!?” 

“Jag tänker inte svara på det! Nu vill jag att du går!” Isak tar två steg framåt, höjer rösten ytterligare. “Jag vill aldrig se dig här igen! Och sluta hör av dig!”

Rasmus fnyser till men dröjer sig kvar några sekunder, innan han går ut i hallen och tar på sig skorna. Han smäller igen dörren utan att säga hejdå, går med tunga steg ner för alla trappsteg så att det ekar högt i hela trapphuset.

Isak skakar på huvudet. Det är knappast första gången det händer, Rasmus brukade göra så nästan varje gång efter att de hade bråkat. 

Men det här var sista gången, det är han ganska säker på.

  
  


*

Isak tar en snabb dusch, vågar inte stå för länge ifall Even ringer på under tiden.

När det har gått ytterligare en kvart börjar han känna sig fundersam. Vart kan Even ha tagit vägen? Han brukar sällan gå särskilt långt med Doris.

Till slut går Isak över och ringer på. 

Det tar en lång stund innan dörren öppnas. Isak blir förvånad när han ser att det är Anette som dyker upp, iklädd en sliten, gammal morgonrock. 

Hon kliar sig lätt i ögonen och gäspar stort. “Hej Isak..!” 

“Hej! Är du redan hemma…? Trodde du var på semester?”

Anette försöker kväva ännu en gäspning, ler sedan. “Jag kom i natt. Ja, det blev lite tidigare än planerat.” Hon gäspar en gång till. “Ursäkta, men jag är så trött. Jetlag, du vet.”

Isak nickar. “Eh.. Even…? Är han hos dig?”

”Ja, du har träffat Even? Så trevligt! Nej, han är inte kvar. Jag sa åt honom att han kunde åka hem, tyckte han såg så trött ut.” 

“Är det länge sen?”

”Åh. Minns inte riktigt, det var någon gång i morse.” Anette skrattar till, sänker rösten. ”Såg ut som han varit ute större delen av natten, men jag vet inte med vem, det ville han inte berätta. Jag tror han har träffat någon.” 

Hon blinkar till med ena ögat och Isak ler ett tillgjort leende. Vad ska han säga? Att hon har rätt? 

”Men du kanske vet? Har du sett någon här utanför…? Ja, det vore kul om han träffade någon ny som det klickar lite bättre med. Sofie lämnade honom så hastigt för… vad kan det ha varit? Tre år sedan?”

Sofie? Even har inte nämnt ett ljud om någon som heter Sofie, bara att han inte haft ett förhållande på tre år.

“Eh… nej. Jag har inte sett någon särskild här.” Isak har ingen större lust att avslöja nyheten för Anette, vill prata med Even först. Är osäker på i vilket stadie de befinner sig - om de bara dejtar eller om de kanske redan är tillsammans

“Så trevligt att se dig Isak! Nu måste jag nog lägga mig igen…” 

Anette gäspar och är på väg att dra igen dörren när han kommer på det.

Han vet inte ens vad Even heter i efternamn, eller vilket telefonnummer han har. Vet bara att han inte kan hitta honom på sociala medier.

_ Fuck. _

“Eh.. Jag skulle vilja prata med Even, men jag har inte hans nummer…”

“Vill du ha det?” Anette låter dörren glida upp igen.

“Gärna…”

“Vänta lite ska jag bara hämta min telefon.”

“Men jag har inte med min telefon...”

“Ah! Då skriver jag ner det. “ Anette går in i köket och en minut senare kommer hon ut med ett telefonnummer på en lapp. 

Isak stirrar på siffrorna som står tydligt nedskrivna på lappen och mumlar fram ett tack innan han går in till sig igen. 

  
  


*

  
  


**12:12 ”Hej Even! Det är Isak. Fick ditt nummer av Anette. Vart tog du vägen? Jag saknar dig, hör av dig. **❤️”

**13:24 ”Kan inte sluta tänka på det vi gjorde i duschen igår. 👅 💦 Kan du inte komma hit så gör vi det igen… Du är så hot! 🔥🔥🔥”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tur att Rasmus hann försvinna innan Even kommer tillbaka - för han kommer väl tillbaka...?
> 
> Tack till Bewa för genomläsning! ❤️


	13. En hand i himlen

Isak stirrar ut genom köksfönstret, ser hur familjen längre ner på gatan som för några dagar sedan tömde sin bil på packning, nu fyller den igen. 

Föräldrarna går med sammanbitna miner mellan huset och bilen i flera omgångar. Svettfläckarna på pappans t-shirt syns lång väg och genom det öppna fönstret hörs mammans sura röst när hon tjafsar med både man och barn. 

Kanske är det ändå bättre att vara ensam, tänker Isak. Inte behöva slösa sin energi på någon annans nycker, inte ha någon annan att ta hänsyn till eller behöva kompromissa med.

Inte ha någon att sakna eller längta efter heller, för den delen.

Han släpper ifrån sig en djup suck och tittar återigen ner i telefonen han håller hårt i handen. 

Fortfarande inget livstecken från Even. 

Even har inte svarat på hans meddelanden eller när han har ringt och nu har det hunnit gå flera timmar sedan han ringde på hos Anette. Han undrar vad Even håller på med, vart han tagit vägen.

_ Så mycket för ingenting! _

Isak slänger irriterat ifrån sig telefonen på köksbordet. Han orkar inte hålla på med det här, vill bara spola tillbaka tiden, få vakna upp med Even, gå in i bubblan igen.

Alla känslor, allt fint de upplevt de senaste dagarna, känslan av att äntligen ha hittat rätt. Var det bara han som kände så?

Och varför väckte inte Even honom när han gick? Varför skrev han bara en lapp och smet iväg? 

Har han ångrat sig, fått kalla fötter?

Kanske han bara överreagerar, drar förhastade slutsatser. Han är bara så rädd för att mista någon han trodde han kunde få, men som han nu inser att han aldrig haft. 

Samtidigt borde det finnas en logisk förklaring till varför Even varit borta i så många timmar utan att höra av sig.

Det slår honom.

Kanske mötte Even Rasmus på vägen? Kanske är det därför som han inte har kommit tillbaka? Vad kan Rasmus ha sagt? Isak får nästan ont i magen när han tänker på det.

_ Jävla Rasmus. _

Han ska inte få förstöra det här också, Isak bara måste få förklara för Even. 

** _“Jag visste inte att Rasmus skulle komma, jag svär! Jag slängde ut honom så fort jag kunde. Kan du please höra av dig? <3”_ **

  
  


_ Meddelandet är läst. _

Isak väntar flera minuter på ett svar, men ingenting händer. 

Han sjunker sakta ihop vid köksbordet, begraver händerna i sitt hår.

  
  


*

  
  


Till slut går han tillbaka till sängen och lägger sig, ligger och stirrar upp i taket en lång stund, undrar hur han kunde vara så dum som gick på det en gång till.

Han rycker till när det ringer på dörren, hoppas innerligt att det inte är Rasmus som kommer tillbaka igen, eller att det är pappa som kommer förbi på oväntat besök. Han orkar inte med någon av dem. Han sätter sig långsamt upp på sängkanten.

Dörrklockan ringer ännu en gång, följs sedan av en lätt bankning på dörren. _ ”Isak…?” _

När han hör den välbekanta rösten rusar han genast ut till dörren.

“Hej! Är du vaken nu?!” Even kliver in genom dörren och lägger genast armarna om honom, men släpper taget när han märker hur avvaktande Isak är. “Vad är det?” 

“Eh… Vart tog du vägen?! Jag trodde inte du tänkte komma tillbaka....” Isak slår ner blicken i golvet.

Even rynkar ögonbrynen. “Nej! Jag var bara hemma hos mamma en sväng. Blev lite längre än planerat. Var trött och råkade somna. Sorry!” 

Isak tittar upp igen, möter Evens varma blick. 

“Jag kom på att jag inte har ditt nummer, så jag kunde ju inte ringa dig heller. Du skulle förresten sett Anette i morse när jag gick över - hon var helt borta! Och sen när jag knackade på igen, öppnade du inte. Med tanke på hur lite vi sov förra natten så tänkte jag att du säkert behövde sova ut… Så jag drog hem till mamma istället.” Even sträcker fram handen, stryker Isak lugnande över armen.

“Okej…? Men varför väckte du mig inte i morse innan du gick?” 

Even skrattar till. “Jag försökte! Flera gånger, men det var helt omöjligt. Du bara sov!”

“Gjorde jag?!” Isak kan inte låta bli att le, vet själv hur svår han kan vara att få i gång ibland.

Even lägger handen runt Isaks nacke, drar honom närmare till sig. “Mm. Du är så jäkla trött på morgonen, vet du det?!” 

Evens läppar rör sig sakta mot hans och Isak ler in i kyssen, lägger handen på Evens rygg, trycker sig mot honom. 

“Du föresten? Jag gick över till Anette och ringde på, fick ditt nummer. Varför svarade du inte på mina meddelanden? Eller när jag ringde…?”

Even rynkar ögonbrynen igen. “Jag har inte fått något meddelande eller samtal från dig.”

“Jo... “ Isak tänker efter. Han fick ju numret av Anette, dubbelcheckade flera gånger att han verkligen skrev in rätt nummer i telefonen. Han släpper taget om Even, går ut i köket och hämtar lappen han fortfarande har kvar. Han går tillbaka ut i hallen och visar den för Even. 

“Är inte det här ditt nummer?!”

Evens ansikte spricker upp i ett brett leende. “Nej, nej! Det där är mammas! Anette måste ha gett dig fel nummer!”

“Du skojar?” Isak sätter sig ner på pallen som står i hallen, gömmer ansiktet i händerna. 

“Vadå?” Even stryker handen över Isaks hår. 

Efter några sekunder tittar Isak upp igen. “Du vill inte veta vad jag skrev…”

“Nej?” Even skrattar till. “Så farligt kan det väl inte ha varit?"

“Jo.. “ Isak gömmer ansiktet i händerna igen. “Åh herregud. Det kommer bli så pinsamt att träffa henne.”

“Så du tror du kommer träffa henne..?”

Isak tittar upp igen, ser Evens stora leende. 

“Eh, ja..! Tror inte du det?” svarar Isak självsäkert och reser sig upp, ställer sig framför Even.

“Jo… med tanke på hur mycket hon redan tjatar om att få träffa dig...”

“Gör hon?” Isak ler.

Even lägger armarna om hans midja igen.

“Hon gör det. Vill jättegärna träffa dig. Men först...” Even lägger händerna runt hans höfter. “...vill jag ha dig för mig själv.” 

Even kysser honom och låter händerna glida innanför tröjan, innan han tar tag i Isaks t-shirt och lyfter den över hans huvud.   
  


*

_ **Senare samma kväll** _

“Du har nycklarna med dig den här gången va?” 

“Jag har det!” Isak håller upp nycklarna i luften.

“Så bra! Kom..!” Even sträcker ut sin hand och Isak tar tag i den. De går i bredd ner för trappan, trots att den är relativt smal. 

De kliver ut på gatan, tvekar i några sekunder innan de bestämmer sig för att gå åt vänster.

“Känns som att jag glömt nåt.” skämtar Even.

“Doris?” 

“Mhm.” De fortsätter att gå längs trottoaren, med händerna ihopflätade. Det sjunger i Isaks bröst, han nästan spricker av stolthet. Det känns som att han vill berätta för hela världen att han är kär, att han har träffat världens bästa person. Men han tänker _inte_ göra som alla andra och ta en bild och lägga upp på instagram - åtminstone inte ikväll.

“Så hur länge till är du ledig?” Even vänder ansiktet mot honom.

“Två veckor ungefär.”

“Perfekt. Då har vi massor av tid kvar för att lära känna varandra.” 

Isak klämmer till Evens hand lite extra, är så glad för att han har någon att dela resten av semestern med, förhoppningsvis längre tid än så om allt går som han vill. 

Och det slår honom.

Han behöver inte längre drömma om vajande palmer och sand mellan tårna, någon att hålla i handen. Han har allt han vill ha just nu i sin högra hand - han har en hand i himlen. 

“Vart är vi egentligen på väg?” 

Even rycker på axlarna, ser på honom. “Spelar det någon roll…? Kan vi inte bara gå?”

“Vi kan det. Så länge jag får hålla dig i handen.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orkade inte med alltför mycket drama den här gången 😉 Blev lite extra fluff på slutet också 🤗
> 
> Det här har varit lite av en rehab-fic för mig. Efter att jag avslutade "Vad som än händer har det bästa redan hänt" så hade jag väldigt svårt att komma igång och skriva något annat. Det var kanske inte så konstigt med tanke på hur länge jag levde med den historien i mitt huvud (och på sätt och vis fortfarande gör, även om det är på ett annat sätt). 
> 
> Men så finns det där behovet av att ibland få skärma av sig från verkligheten och få dyka ner i den här fic-världen då och då. Tänk att den fortfarande existerar! Tack för att ni har läst. 😍
> 
> Tack också till Bewa som är alldeles fantastisk på att stötta och komma med idéer och synpunkter. ❤️
> 
> Let´s keep on writing, här eller i ett annat univers 😊


End file.
